Jingle-ling walkies
by Dan Rush
Summary: Astro, Atlas Boy, Kenichi Kennedy, Princess Abby and Reno go to a city resort for Christmas...shopping...and love. But North Korean leader Kim Jong In has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Jing-galing walkies**

An Astroboy/ Reno fan fiction

By Dan Rush

Astro BOY Anime 2003 Tezuka Productions/ SONY Pictures. All rights respected. Fiction for non-profit fandom enjoyement only.

Friday December 20th

Minsitry of Science, Metro City Japan

3pm

Astro came through the door doing a sort of jerky wiggle dance..."Schools out! Schools out! School...is...out...for..."

He stopped with a freeze, letting go of his book bag as he saw Reno in a lip locked embraced with Princess Abby...They quickly parted and tried to look as if it never happened, much to Astro's curious giggling...

"Wooo...should I like step out or what?" The boy bot said with a cute shrug. "I didn't know you were coming Abby."

"It wasn't a planned visit." Abby replied. "I didn't know you would be coming here. Someone forgot to warn me?"

Reno shook his hands. "I wasn't expecting him...at least not right now?" Reno said with a snort at Astro..."Great timing there "buckets"." Reno huffed as Astro took a chair and pulled off his moon boots...

"Told you I was gonna drop by after school didn't I?" Astro said smiling. "You promised me you'd go on a walkies with me this weekend and what do you do? You...jip me."

"I didn't..."Jip you"..." Reno replied. "Said I would go...not necessarilly alone with you but I would go...I think it would be nice of Abby to see more of Japan."

Astro snickered. "Yeah...more for you to see..."more" of her too."

Reno reached out and bopped Astro off the head. "Little smart ass."

Astro twirled the office chair around and hugged the backrest. "So Abby? Do you cellebrate Christmas at home in Mayoria?"

"We look at it a little differently than you might...at least from the gift point of view. Lights and gifts are big in Mayoria..." The Princess said as she walked up to Astro and tweeked his nose. "As are...gifts of affection?" She gave Astro a tender kiss on the cheek which gave him a toasty feeling in the wires and caused his face to droop playfully.

"I like that...do it again?" Astro said as he rested his head on the backrest.

"Abby? Don't feed him?" Reno said smirking. "Anyway Astro? What's your plan here? Machida? Tokyo, Shinjuku?"

Astro smiled back..."Na ah...Tsukasume."

"Tsukasume?" Reno replied. "That village in the alps?"

Astro jumped off the chair. "Why not? It's not packed with people, you don't get elbow violated every step, it's got snow, it's quiet, it's different...you two can be..."ah...loon" and I might find an exotic gift that Zoran won't end up killing me for like she does every year. And...snowboard...snowboard...snowboard."

Abby looked at Reno. "I like snowboarding." She said smiling.

"Well..." Reno worried. "That's a little expensive don't you think?"

Abby huffed. "Have I all of a sudden become poor?"

"Well...for me to ask you to pay for anything Abby goes against what I've been raised to believe." Reno said frowning.

"Oh? So now I'm just a girl who should walk behind you and let you pay for me because I can't stick up for myself...is that it?" Abby snorted.

"Uh? I didn't mean that." Reno replied.

Astro started making a shovel motion with his arms. "You're digging fast Reno."

"Oh shut up you." Reno huffed back.

"Don't blame Astro for your mis-placed insults." Abby huffed at Reno. Then she giggled. "You get so easilly flustered."

"I don't want you to pay a dime." Reno said to her.

Astro threw his arms up..."I already paid for the hotel out of my trust fund. I got the train tickets...the food budget...the lift tickets...the board rentals...I got everything covered..."

Astro wiggled between Abby and Reno..."Even a reservation at the local hot spring... for two?"

"Did I ask you to fix up my dates?" Reno snorted.

Astro smiled. "Like I care?" Then he backed up to his back pack. "I'm gonna call Zoran and tell her I won't be home then if you don't mind Reno? I gotta use your shower. We should go around five so if you're not packed yet? You should get that done."

Abby watched as Astro pulled a towel and a cell phone out of his backpack and shuffled to the bathroom. "Can't knock him for being efficient can you?" She said to Reno.

"No...but he's sure nosey." Reno replied. "He kinda makes it a mission to see me happy; almost like he's got ADD or a fixation."

Abby took a seat on Reno's bed. "Well...you both see each other as sort of brothers don't you?"

"Don't get it wrong." Reno replied..."I mean I love him to death but sometimes his attention can get a little too smothering. Not that it bothers me much but...you know...I'm not one to like my hand held on certain things...like...between you and me. I swear Astro thinks I need some sort of "Amazon App device" when it comes to love."

Abby snickered back..."It wouldn't hurt?"

Reno snorted. "You start and I'll walk out and you can put up with "buckets" and see if you don't want to recycle him in about five minutes."

"I heard that!" Astro yelped from the bathroom. "By the way? Ken and his Mom are probably already there so I won't be clinging to you guys...much."

It was a few minutes before Astro came out again, sans clothes. Reno threw a robe at him. "Cover up?!"

"What?" Astro yelped. "Really? I've got no plumbing down here...cheese...prune much? All of a sudden my black tighties are offensive."

"Well...Abby's right here, I mean...at least show some modesty?" Reno chirped as Astro threw the robe on.

"I cut a better figure than you any way." Astro chirped. "So...you never told me what you wanted for Christmas Reno...I have to finish my list."

Reno thought. "I haven't seriously thought about anything. Surprise me."

Astro walked over to a dresser draw where he kept some clothes. "I know what I want to get Abby and since she's the legal age in her country? I think she'll like it, consider it a sort of...well...a pre-nuptual gift to make the time between you two... interestingly warm?"

Reno's face drooped. "What are you up too?"

"Me?" Astro replied shrugging. "Oh come on Reno, will you loosen up a little bit? I'm not a toddler you know. Sheesh...he thinks he has to talk all "rated G" around me and stuff...I know what you love birds wanna do and I just want to...you know...do a good deed and all that."

"It better not be something perverted." Reno warned.

"It's not dirty." Astro replied with a frown. "Don't worry about it. Has nothing to do with your secret Lolicon fettish there dufus." He then pulled a collapsable bag from the bottom dresser draw and started to fill it with clothes.

Abby sat giggling at Reno's fidgeting. "Oh stop worrying Reno, I'm sure Astro's going to give us a lot of alone time. By the way Astro? What about you? Have you ever found someone special to be with?"

Astro shook his head. "Not like a girl robot. There's so few of them around and the ones I know are like old styled or older looking? Kinda awkward you know? Even Epsilon would be like a teacher chasing an elementary school student around? Super weird looking."

Abby pointed to Reno. "Ever thought of asking Reno to build you one?"

"Me?" Reno replied. "I'm not that technically savvy yet. Ask Doctor O'Shay."

Astro shook his head. "Are you kidding? Since he built my Sister...that would be kinda like...you know...incest?"

"Your logic at times is a little strange Astro." Abby said smiling. "Doctor O'Shay would be about the best person around to make you a companion. Have you given some thought about what she would be like?"

Astro pursed his lips. "Want a schematic? Actually no...well...she would be... she would be very nice. A voice that could cause nuclear meltdowns. Very smart. About my height...and cuddly...has to be very cuddly..."

Reno shook his head. "Now you got him stuck in a loop...let me finish packing myself and we'll get going...Abby? What about your retainers?"

"What retainers?" She replied.

"You're here by yourself?" Reno asked. "Please tell me the people back home know you're gone?"

Abby gave him a smirk and the teen slapped his face..."Oh great."

Abby pointed to Astro. "He will cover for us."

"Don't use me as a human shield for your disobediance Abby?" The boy bot huffed back. "You better call somebody because I'm going to have fun not spend the whole trip tied to your wrist like some AT&T security alarm."

 **3 hours later...**

 **The Shinkansen to Tsukasume**

Abby took a sip of her hot chocolate and gazed out at the surroundings flying by the train window as the Shinkansen left the low lands of the Kanto plain for the mountain expanses of the Japanese Alps..."Mmmm...this is nice. A private car booth? How much did this run you Astro?"

Astro sat in the opposite seat browsing through a snowboarder magazine. "Nothing at all. Just a favor I cashed in for...but if you want to know? It's worth a 25,000 yen ticket." He looked over at Reno and smiled. "Please don't be modest on my account?"

"I'm not." Reno replied. "I'm being respectful."

"Oh shut up you." Abby huffed as she grabbed Reno by the shoulders and planted a deep and affectionate kiss..."Trees make better entertainment."

"I can leave if you guys want me too?" Astro said as he put his magazine on his lap. "Since we're gonna be there like at 5:30 and in the hotel by 7pm...it's kinda up to you two if you wanna eat out, eat in the room or boot me to the curb."

"I was hoping you might have an idea for a good place to eat." Reno replied as he slowly felt more comfortable to holding Abby by her waist. "Abby's never had the chance to sample seafood from Japan...I think?"

"Other than sushi? No." Abby replied.

Astro sat silent for a moment as he browsed the internet by playing it on the glass coverings of his eyes..."Ooo...Here we go? Kyuba Seafood and Steak...the menu looks very nice and the inside of the resteraunt is pretty old fashioned...looks nice."

Astro then switched his internal radio to a cell phone setting...

"Hello?" A young boy's voice answered.

"You there yet?" Astro asked.

"Just got here." Kenichi Kennedy replied. "You on your way?"

"Oh...bout another half hour." Astro said as he lay on his back. "Abby's with me and Reno."

"Abby?!" Ken replied excited. "No way!"

"Yup." Astro said smiling. "We have to hide her...she and Reno need time alone."

"I'm not here to baby sit anyone." Ken snorted.

"I wasn't asking." Astro replied. "Ummm...I found a cool place to eat if you and your mom are gain? I don't want to sit by myself and watch the "tongue-lympics"

Reno yelped and swatted Astro with his jacket. "You little creep!"

"It's not my fault your tongue's been stretched like a geraffe dufus!" Astro yelped back. "Hey! You gain for dinner or what Ken?"

"Cool!" Kenichi replied. "Let me tell my Mom."

Astro playfully held Reno in a head lock and slowly noogied his head. "That's cool... see you when we get there. We'll be in the Hotel Sendai."

Clicking his radio off, Astro let Reno go and sat rummaging through one of his small bags..."Man...I hope I packed this...bet Zoran rifled through my stuff and scoffed it."

Abby put an arm around Reno and pulled the teen close to her. "What?"

Astro perked when he found what he was looking for "Ah! Here it is!" He said as he pulled something out and extended a hand to Abby. "Sorry I didn't gift wrap it but... I'm not one to use up paper."

Abby took the necklass in her hand and went wide eyes..."Oh! Where did you get this? "sigh" it's so...beautiful Astro. Is it Jade?"

Astro nodded his head. "I'm not sure how old that is but...its' pretty old and it's best for a Princess. I found it when I was on my last grant assignment from the Ministry of Science in Egypt."

"Oh that was interesting." Reno sighed. "Talk about interesting."

"Oh?" Abby asked. "What was it about?"

"I was looking for this old village in the Southern Sinai called Baal-Cephon for the Cairo Museum of Antiquity. I had dug this excavation ditch, found some pottery and then had oral sex with an AK-47."

"ASTRO?!" Reno snapped. "What the heck?"

"Well what else am I gonna call getting a rifle barrel shoved in my mouth? You know how aweful chrome tastes? I mean I'm backed up against the side of the trench with this dude screaming at me in this crazy language and I'm getting Kalashnikov dental surgery...It's my story!"

Abby rubbed her head. "Why did they do this?"

Astro shrugged his shoulders. "Well it turn out that Doctor Awash who's the currator of the Museum recognized the language and told me not to do anything to these guys, not like that was easy you know? They were like the anchient rulers of Egypt who everyone thought were long dead and it turns out they were still around guarding some very deep secrets. The penalty for tresspassing was death."

"They must have known you were a robot?" Abby asked.

"Nah..." Astro replied..."They tried to hang me. And when I wouldn't die after about the ninth attempt? They tried to burn me alive."

Reno was almost laughing. "Here he is...they're building the fire and he's joking about it. "They have no Bulls Eye? I'm going to be BBQ and they ain't got Bulls Eye? These guys suck!" I can't stop laughing even though this is like seriously scary."

Astro snickered. "So...I'm laying on the bier and it's on fire and what do I see? Sweet Baby Ray's sauce, a big bottle of it. I undid the ropes, got off the bier, poured it all over myself and yelled at em..."If you're gonna do this? Do it right you morons!" I climbed back on the bier...and they passed out."

Abby laughed. "Guess at that point they figured it out?"

"I thought they'd make me a god or something stupid." Astro replied. "Turns out they were cool after all, spent two week in the desert with them and found all kinds of artifacts...including that necklass. It all made for a sweet addition to my trust fund."

Astro leaned close to Abby..."It's said that necklass is supposed to have powers of seduction? I wouldn't waste time making Reno your sex slave."

"SLAP!" Reno clocked Astro off the head. "What the heck has gotten into you? Ever since you came back from Egypt, you've had a perverted mind. I think I need to scrub your processors."

"I'm not two years old any more dufus!" Astro huffed. "I'm a very mature five now so in human terms that makes me a very advanced teenager."

"If I tell the Doctor, you'll be a retarded clock winder." Reno snorted back. He turned his head to see Abby swinging the necklass before his face. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if it works." Abby replied smiling.

 **Tsukasume**

 **7pm...The Hotel Sendai**

Astro walked through the lobby carrying everyone's bags and suitcases ballanced on his outstretched arms..."We don't need to check in, I've already got the door key signal stored in my memory."

"That's nice." Abby replied. "This is a nice Hotel."

"Wait till you see the room." Astro replied. "I made sure you two get a room for yourselves. We'll have to go back down stairs to get the key cards."

As they approached the elevators, Kenichi Kennedy came running up and pushed the elevator button..."You made it."

Astro leaned his head over..."Yeah...you already settled in?"

"My mom got a room on the 5th floor." Ken waved to Abby. "Hi Princess."

"Kenichi...staying out of trouble or planning it?" She asked.

"Depends on Astro." Ken replied as he reached to take a few bags. "You can stop showing off now, Astro. So how's your Dad and the family Abby?" Ken asked as they entered the elevator...

"Oh you know...nothing dramatic and exciting in Mayori these days...save the elections to parlament. It's now 20 percent robot. And speaking of robots? I hear Japan is in some long term trouble?" Abby said, unsure how that would be received.

Astro looked at Ken. "Well...there's concern about the decline in national birth rates, the rapid aging of the population and the ability of Japanese to maintain a steady youth rate...yeah...I really don't want to touch that."

Ken shrugged..."It is a worry. Some people are wondering if...well if we don't have to plan for an eventual expansion of robots into some critical parts of Japanese society, like the police and the Military."

"Oh trust me...that's causing fumes." Astro sighed as the elevator doors opened. "Atlas is all mouth about it."

"I thought you two had settled your differences?" Abby asked.

"We stopped beating each others brains out...not getting into silly disagreements." Astro said as he walked Abby and Reno to their room and unlocked the door. "Last week we argued about "Maintenance Care benefits"; he's all over wanting to make employers pay 70 percent coverage and I said you couldn't do that to small companies...ugh...we ended up beating the snot out of each other again."

Ken snickered..."They're secretly in love with each other, they just don't know it yet."

"You want me to forget the Robot Laws and wedgie you Ken?" Astro huffed as he opened the room door and walked inside to put the bags down..."And tadah!"

Reno's mouth dropped..."Oh no...no...Astro? This is way too much."

Astro smirked as he dipped his hand into Reno's jeans and snatched the waistband of his underwear..."Shut up or I'll hurt you?"

Abby walked around smiling. "It is very nice Astro. I won't challenge you paying for it."

Astro walked up and kissed Abby on the cheek. "Consider it a nice gift? So if everyone's hungry...we can go to that seafood resturaunt?"

"Let me get my Mom." Ken said as he waved and walked out.

Astro waved back and then turned to Reno and Abby. "You two don't have to go if you'd rather enjoy the room? We probably won't get to bed till like 11pm and I want to get up early."

Abby smiled back. "Oh no...we should go. I want to try the way Japanese prepare their sea food."

"I don't mind." Reno said waving a hand. "If Abby wants to go? I'll go too."

"Awesome." Astro said as he backed away. "I'll be ready in about a half an hour or so...so...you two...whatever till then." The boy bot closed the room dor as he walked out.

Abby jumped onto the large bed and flopped onto her back. "Isn't this fun Reno?"

The teen robot engineer looked around. "Yeah...specially like the in floor hot tub over there, that's just super inviting and...woe!"

Abby sat up, snatched Reno by his arms and pulled him onto the bed. "You...were talking about inviting?"

Reno flipped around, strattled Abby's waist and pinned her arms down. "You seem to forget that your messing around with a circus performer."

"And...what else am I "messing with" Mister Circus performer?" Abby snickered.

Reno tweeked her nose. "I can't act on an empty stomach."

Abby smiled back, doed her eyes and moved to give Reno a kiss..."Then don't act."

Reno felt her soft lips meeting his and pulled back to play with the Princesses long hair..."I won't...just wait."

 **Hinoyoshi Japanese Seafood**

Downtown Tsukasume

8:30 pm

Astro, Reno, Abby, Kenichi and Kenichi's Mother sat at a table where Abby watched curiously as Astro ate a large piece of battered fish. "I never knew you ate food?" The Princess asked as Astro sat with his eyes closed for a moment as if savoring the taste...

"It's only a recent thing thanks to Reno. I only mimiced eating food, not really enjoying it. Doctor Tenma wanted me to be as human as he could make me, which didn't include things like taste or knowing why humans ate to begin with." Astro said as he popped a stuffed mushroom in his mouth and looked like he was melting. "Wow...that's stimulating..."smack, smack"...Astro said as he played with his lips. "Interesting sauce."

Mrs. Kennedy giggled. "I swear you are something new every time I see you." She then turned to Abby. "So Abby? Right now you're a Princess regient? I guess that makes Reno sort of "In the wings"?"

"Huh?" Reno yelped. "Ummm...no...no...we're...we're just friends right now...I mean, long distance pen pals and all that..."

"Oh shut up you liar." Astro snorted. "Have to forgive Reno...he's private in a lot of things. They'll be walking down the isle on their wedding day and he'll still deny everything."

Abby giggled as Reno seemed to fume then grabbed his arm. "Oh you are so cute...Relax Reno? Stop being so modest?"

"Alright...alright...sigh..." Reno replied rubbing his head. "Yes...Abby and I... we're more than friends...that's a nice thing to say before company you know. I'm just being fair to Abby."

Reno then snatched Astro's stuffed mushrooms. "There! My restitution for you causing me to be so uneasy you schemer."

Astro laughed and turned to Kenichi's mother. "So Mrs Kennedy? Are you going to get that promotion Ken was talking about?"

"It looks promising." The woman replied. "We did well in the last financial quarter. I brought the company three new accounts in the last month...including Amazon."

Kenichi snickered. "Yeah...that's her cover story so people won't say how Jeff Beizos oogled her."

"Kenichi Kennedy! Your manors young man." She warned.

"Oh come on Mom, I was right there...right there struggling with that stupid tie and not trying to die over the oogling...really...Jeff Beizos was melting over my Mom guys. I wanted to slug the creepo."

Astro snickered as he wrapped his arms around Ken's waist..."I'll hold him "Mrs. K" you whack-a-mole him!"

"Oh it's fine Astro" Mrs Kennedy said "...yes...Mister Beizos had his eyes locked on me, I can't escape the charm...well...I wasn't till Kenichi got all defensive. He had killer lazer beams shooting from his eyes and I think Mister Beizos figured out I was...well I was married."

Abby looked at Kenichi then his mother. "You were married?"

"It's a long story...not a very good ending...save my little man." The woman gave Kenichi a kiss. "Which I why I have a wonderful announcement." Mrs Kennedy pulled out an envelope and took out a letter...

"Ah hem...to make it short...Kenichi has been accepted on a four year scholarship upon his high school graduation to Clemson University in the United States."

Reno jumped. "What?! Clemson?!"

"No joke?" Astro asked Kenichi.

"Yeah." Kenichi replied...though Astro detected that he wasn't at all enthused.

"Ken?!" Astro said standing up. "This is...huge! You got an invitation to one of the best colleges in the world!" Astro wrapped his arms around Ken and hugged him. "No one's more deserving than you Ken! That's awesome...really awesome!"

Ken still didn't look happy...in fact, once Astro let him go...he walked off.

"Uh...did I do something wrong?" Astro asked. He looked at Mrs Kennedy before he got out of his chair and chased after Ken, which didn't take long as Astro was built like a blood hound and soon tracked the frowning young teenager down the street walking in the snow of a nearby park...

"Hey! Wait up Ken!" Astro yelped as he ran up next to the boy and soon jumped in front of him. "Ok...what gives pouty puss? You get a huge opportunity and you act like it's the electric chair or something."

Ken turned his head to the side for a moment until Astro stood pursing his lips. "Out with it Kenichi...or do I have to hold you by an ankle and shake it out?"

Kenichi sighed as he walked to a nearby low stone wall and cleaned the top of snow to sit down..."I didn't get accepted because of my brains Astro...It's an invitation to play soccer."

"It's Clemson...mister class President for like ever. You're smart Kenichi, in case it escapes you? I know you like this (crossed fingers) and Clemson's a push over for you so don't...sigh...excuse me?...don't bull shit me?"

Kenichi replied. "I wanted to go to Tokyo University Astro. Yokohama or Osaka would have been cool too but Clemson? That's not home. I wouldn't fit there, I wouldn't even know how too..."

Astro flicked a finger on Kenichi's forehead hard enough to hurt. "OUCH! What the heck Astro? I thought you couldn't hurt humans?"

"That wasn't a hurt. That was to straiten up a dufus...big difference." Astro stood tapping a moon boot on the ground. "Oh my god! Kenichi Kennedy gets a big dream deal and he goes totally woosy bitch on it? Who was the first human to stick up for me? You. When that one crazy scientist had me shackled to a cross and wanted to shoot me full of holes? Who was the one human to jump in front of me and dare the jerk to shoot? You! Now you might have to leave home for a few years and brave Kenichi Kennedy becomes a cry baby? Oh god Ken...if you blow this opportunity? If you chuck this away because you're getting cold feet? I will so be disapointed in you! I...I will never, never, ever talk to you again. Never! Infinity! Never!...and that's a long time to suck!"

Kenichi worried. "But...my mom Astro..."

"What the hell am I to you Ken? A silly Swiss Army Knife that tells time?" Astro asked with his arms out.

"Well...?" Kenichi replied. "Sort of?"

"Oh fuck you Kenichi!" Astro yelped.

Kenichi snickered. "You're becoming more like Atlas every day. He is a bad influence on you."

Astro rubbed his head. "Ken? Don't worry about your mother? I'm here, that's what a friend is for? Am I your friend?"

Kenichi reached out and hugged Astro. "What do you think?"

"I think we should go back before our food gets eaten." Astro wrapped an arm around Kenichi's shoulder and noogied his head. "Clemson?...who knows? You might catch a real hot girl there who's got a rich father?"

Ken punched Astro on the shoulder. "And what's your plans after school? Or are you going to start all over again?"

"I dunno." Astro replied. "I know I want an aprtment by myself when I reach say...8 or 9 years old? I think I'll be more than mature enough not to have a guardian. I'm hoping by then that Doctor Tenma will be better."

Ken hopped on a stone wall. "You're telling me that after all that creep did to you that you forgive him?"

"Ken? He's my father. You never hate your Dad no matter what he did because if he wasn't here? I wouldn't be "beeping" or breathing or whatever...processing...yeah...

processing's the word." Astro and Ken walked back into the resterant to finish their dinner.

 **Tsukasume**

 **10pm...The Hotel Sendai**

Everyone walked into the lobby where Astro, Abby and Reno said goodbye to Kenichi and his mother...

"You going snow boarding tomorrow Astro?" Kenichi asked.

"Porbably not until noon." Astro replied. "I have to do all my shopping tomorrow morning before the crowds pack the stores. I'll catch you say...mmmm...2 o clock?"

"Cool." Ken replied. "Night."

As Reno and Abby turned to walk towards the elevator, Astro took Abby's hand... "I need to talk to Abby alone? If you don't mind Reno?"

Reno watched as they walked away. Astro turned and snorted at him. "Go to the room? This is a private conversation." Astro waited till Reno vanshed into the elevator before turning to pull something from a bag he'd been carrying...

"This is for you?" He said to Abby with a soft smile.

Abby looked at the bottle and gasped. "Chocolate Hennesy? Astro...what are you implying?"

Astro sunk his head into his shoulders..."Nothing...just thought it would help make the evening...a little more fun."

"You...are a dity cupid Astro." The Princess huffed.

"Well...I can't lie...I did pick the room with a hot tub in the floor for a good reason." The boy bot gently ran a finger along Abby's arm..."You don't have to be so shy about it, I know why you came here and it wasn't for the snow. You guys don't have to go chasing me all over the place...if you know what I mean?"

Astro gently grabbed Abby's hand and walked with her to the elevator. "If you and Reno end up married? That will make me very happy. Don't let him talk himself out of it? That's why I thought my gift would you know...make him stupid."

Abby gently gave Astro a kiss on the cheek. "You...are so cute I'm going to melt."

Astro smiled back. "Save it for the bed there Princess."

 **Tsukasume**

 **11pm...The Hotel Sendai**

"Uh!" Astro kicked his legs about to catch the fumbling 3D puzzle back between his feet as hey lay in his hotel bed listening to the soft music playing from his processors. He loved puzzles, though he never could spend a lot of time doing them thanks to his being a robot. He longed for one that might take him hours to do...which is why at the moment he lay in handcuffs behind his back with a blindfold over his eyes fumbling around with his toes...Reno for sure who quip something deviant about the whole thing but what ever...it was difficult and challanging which made Astro happy...

"Oh...kay..." He said to himself..."That goes there...this one...here..."He rolled the object around with his toes feeling it as he worked on it. "Congrats Doctor O'Shay...this one's a ball buster." He thought as he pursed his lips. Curious...Astro tried to tune his hearing to "spy" on Reno and Abby...the resulting painful "squeel" surging through his head caused the robot boy to jump off the bed and crash onto the floor!

"Oh you prick!" Astro yelped as he sat up..."Damn!...A masker device? How the heck did he get one so small that I couldn't..." Astro shook his head. "Oh right...he's Reno, he can do anything."

 **Tsukasume**

 **11:15 pm...The Hotel Sendai**

Reno took a sip from the glass on the edge of the in ground hot tub and turned his attentions to the soft pink nipple not far from his nose...yet, Reno being Reno, he gave it a single soft kiss and looked into Abby's eyes..."So what's the penalty for de-flowering a Mayorian virgin before she's married? Death?"

Abby laughed..."Take your pick?" They hadn't done anything seeing that they still wore underwear under the water. Reno looked at his glass and smiled softly..."Lemme guess? Astro gave you the Hennesy?"

"Yes..." Abby kissed Reno softly on the lips. "He said it would make you stupid so you couldn't escape marrying me."

"Oh he did?" Reno replied. "I'd like to go to college before anything."

"You could go to college in Mayoria." Abby said as she played a finger on Reno's chest. "We have the best robotic university in the world...perfect for a genius like yourself." She then slowly moved a hand down Reno's body and into the water where she played it gently over the buldge in his BVD's..."I don't excite you enough?"

Reno reached down and gently took her hand off..."You excite me like crazy... but I'm not in a rush to blow everything up on a whim of being horny and stupid." Reno softly kissed Abby and rubbed his moist tongue through her mouth. "You're not just any girl to me you know..."

Abby playfully ran her hands through Reno's hair..."If I renounced my title and told you that you could do anything you wanted to me? Would that entice you?"

Reno cupped her chin in his hands..."I'm not in a hurry...nor should you be. Good things come to those who wait you know?"

The Princess tilted her head and smiled a little..."You're such a crash artist aren't you?"

Reno got out of the tub, pulled his BVD's off and gestured to the bathroom..."No one said we couldn't have a little shower play you know?"

Abby pulled off her panties and threw them over Reno's head as she ran for the bathroom giggling...

"I sure have an interesting life." Reno said to himself as he pitched the panties over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom...turning the lights of the hotel room out as he did.

 **Tsukasume**

 **Saturday Morning**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

Kenichi walked into the hotel resturaunt and smirked as he saw Astro woofing down a stack of pancakes..."Think you can shovel the whole stack in your mouth at once?" He said as he took a seat.

Astro look at the wall clock..."Wow...6:30am? I thought you'd still be in bed?"

"I imagine Abby and Reno are." Ken replied pointing up to the ceiling. "Did you give them the Hennesy?"

Astro batted his eyes and smiled warmly..."That's Choclate Hennesy. And yes...I did give Abby the bottle...and...obviously it worked. Just hope they didn't get silly and finish the whole thing at once."

"You know? You are contributing to the delinquency of minors? Illegal booze Astro, that's violating your programming?" Ken warned. "You're becoming a filthy human, Atlas is going to kill you..."

"Oh whatever that jerk thinks." Astro huffed. "He gets angry if he trips..."

Ken rested his head on a hand..."Then why do you care about him so much? He treats you like dirt, he's a rotten bully and yet you always keep him out of trouble, what gives?"

Astro sighed and looked up at the ceiling..."Do you really want to know?"

"Not exactly." Ken replied.

"Ok...I'm gay." Astro blurted.

"WHAT?!" Ken shot back...which got looks from others in the resturaunt and got Astro laughing his behind off...

"You should see your face!" Astro yelped. "Do you honestly think I'd be...Wow Ken!"

Ken pushed Astro on the shoulders. "Oh...shut up! You should watch what you say!"

"Ok? Ok? Don't kill me..." Astro said with a chuckle..."And no...obviously I'm not ...your face was priceless."

"Blow it out your ass?" Ken huffed.

"I'm not equipped with a hole silly." Astro snorted.

"Oh what ever...so why don't you throw him in jail? He should have been sitting in a slammer years ago after he assaulted me." Ken snorted.

"He didn't assault you...he pushed you out of the way and you tripped over a rock Ken...which he did applogize for if you remember?" Astro said pointing.

"He's a menace to Metro City." Ken replied. "Tagging cars, buildings, buses, houses... not to mention all the other vandelism."

Astro tapped his finger on the table..."Disasembling vehicles and laying the parts out in an orderly fashion isn't vandelism. As for all the tagging...the paint's always been chalk based and easily cleaned. And as for damage wise? Most of that was caused in fights...remember how I had to spend a week in jail and pay 300,000 yen out of my trust fund for the mall disaster?"

"You bend over too much for that creep and you know it Astro." Ken snorted.

Astro smiled back. "Ken?...he's lonely. You wonder why when he has me dead to rights why he never tried to destroy me? I'm the only friend he has. I think all his acting out is a cry for attention."

"So..." Ken replied. "If he tries coming up to me? I'll slug him."

"Ken? Please?" Astro begged.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Ken asked.

"Well?..." Astro thought..."I want you to treat him like you treated me the first time we met...because...I invited him to come see me?"

Ken slapped his head. "What?! Are you fricken nuts?!"

People shooshed Ken quiet..."Sorry...sorry...are you out of your computer brains? Why the hell would you invite him here?!"

"Because...I have a room to myself...you're here and I know he'll feel comfortable letting his tough side down. This is important Ken, I'm trying to save his life...don't you see where his attitude is going to get him? Besides...he's...he's my brother...well... in blueprint specifications he is."

Ken cocked his head. "Your...brother?"

"Well...from a different "mother" yeah...Tenma didn't make him, someone else did and I think that's why he acts like he does. Doesn't matter though because a robot is a robot and you know me...I get stupid." Astro finished his breakfast. "You wanna eat before we go or graze on the fly?"

Ken stood up. "I'll grab as we go. We wanna get this done early so we can get some boarding in. When is Atlas coming?"

"I think 4 or 5pm...at least that's what I offered." Astro replied as the boys walked of the resturaunt. "I have to find him a gift too. They don't have a Tokyo Hands here but I bet I can find something around here he might like."

Ken pulled out a piece of paper. "I got what I want for Mom. All I have left is you, Reno, your sister and Doctor O'Shay."

Astro smiled..."Anything Disney for my sister. Reno needs a new protector for his lap top and Doctor O'Shay loves smoked sausage boxes...Peperidge Farms especially."

"And you?" Ken asked as they stopped at an intersection.

"A puzzle..." Astro replied. "And try to find a hard one that I need to spend like years with...one of those monster 2000 piece ones?"

 **Tsukasume**

 **Saturday Morning**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

Reno buried his nose in Abby's hair and smelled deeply..."Apricott? No...Mint... mint..." He thought with a smile as he gave her a kiss and then fell back asleep for the moment...it was a wonder he was sleeping in on a Saturday. Usually he was up around 4am already deep in work. Being in bed as a cuddle pillow for a sweet Princess was abrazing his normal routine and soon he was slipping out of bed and trudging towards the bathroom...sans any clothes...still half a sleep. He stoppd to pick up his wrist watch and look at the time...

"8am...I could try to go back to bed a little longer. Not like I have to do anything important..."

Finishing with the toilet...Reno turned around to suddenly get grabbed around the waist and almost tossed onto the sink on his back had not Abby pulled him back up into a loving deep kiss...

"Mmmmm...morning..." Reno said with a warm smile as Abby rubbed through his hair...

"Morning..." She said softly as she moved to suckle his neck..."You want to take another shower?" She asked him as she hugged him and slowly moved her breasts over his bare chest...

"I dunno..." Reno replied..."What did you call all that last night? I know we didn't have sex but...excuse me...fuck..."

Abby snickered as she wiggled the fingers of a hand..."Sexual pleasures is part of my culture you know? Finger cymbols, dancing girls,flying carpets...Karma Sutra?"

Reno gasped..."You mean?...flying fingers...didn't know you could...you know...

I mean...damn you're supposed to be a princess with culture!"

"I told you..." Abby said smirking. "Sexual pleasuring is part of my culture?" She backed off smiling at Reno's raging stiff..."You want breakfast?"

Reno replied scratching his head..."I think I wanna get raped."

Abby snatched him by the hand...shut up and come here! Do you need ice for that out of control thing?"

"I need a defibrulator...I think I'm having heart failure." Reno replied as he followed Abby to the bed. "Are we planning to stay in bed all day?" He asked as she turned and kissed him...

"You don't want to?" Abby replied as she slowly lowered the teen onto the mattress.

"Mmmmmm...I'll...think about it." Reno replied giggling.

 **Tsukasume**

 **Saturday Morning**

 **8am**

 **Downtown shopping center**

Astro held up the snow boots..."For Zoran...what do you think?"

"I wouldn't know...I'm not a girl. But the sheep skin liner? Deffinatly a win." Ken replied as he stood looking at winter coats. "I want my mom to have a jacket that's tailored to business yet she can wear it when she needs too."

Astro tapped his head. "The internet says you should look for a "Clausen and Marks" executive coat...I'll help you pay for it, can be from both of us."

"You don't have to do that Astro." Ken replied.

"Yeah I do." Astro said back. "That's what best friends should do..." Astro helped Ken look through the isle of hanging coats till he found one..."Here we go Ken! And in "Kennedy midnight blue" too...see the tag?"

Astro took the coat off the rack, letting Ken give it a look over..."By the way? Class President hunk?...you playing hard to get or hardly looking?"

"What do you mean?" Ken replied.

Astro shrugged his shoulders..."Well? Alegio has a girl friend. Abercrombie has a girl friend. Reno's almost engaged...you? You have a trail of drooling girls at school and zilch...what gives?"

"When I'm ready to choose a girlfiend, I'll choose one." Ken replied. "I'm not in some silly competition...and don't you go doing your usual "meddling" Astro? Sheesh, my Mom's going crazy already trying to hook me up...I'm still young, I don't need to be distracted from school and other things."

Astro followed Ken to the counter..."I was just making an observation. You know its' important these days that Japan has more successes with marriages and families given that the population is growing older and there's few young people being born."

Ken gave Astro a queer look. "So my finding a girl is critical to Japan's future? You come up with invetive ways to play a match maker Astro."

"What?" Astro chirped back. "I want all my friends to be happy. It's important to me you know? I mean you guys did so much for me and other robots, of course we're going to be a little zelious about returning the favors...it's all logical. Take...take uh...Minami ok? She likes you, she's smart as a whip, she's got her life planned out too and she's very compatable with your character...excellent match for you."

Ken walked out of the store after he paid for the jacket. "I said...when I am ready Astro? Are we going to spend all day with this?"

Astro snickered. "I will torture you until I successfully achieve my mission. Come on...we have to find a toy store."

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

 **8am**

Abby slowly danced a slice of banana over Reno's lips and gently popped it into his mouth...following it with her tongue...

"You should see what I can do with toast." She said giggling.

Reno slowly sat up and hugged her tight..."If I decide to go home with you and become a prince regent? Is this one of the "bennies" I get every morning?"

Abby sighed..."Not until we're married..."

"Knock, Knock"...Came the noise at the room door..."Knock, Knock"

"Did you order more food?" Reno asked as Abby slipped from the bed and snatched a robe...

"No...maybe it's more coffee?" She replied. Reno wasn't taking a chance. He jumped out of bed, whipped on his underwear and slipped next to the door as Abby walked up to ask who was knocking..."

"Yes? Who is it?" She asked.

"Room service maddam...pastries and coffee?" The man asked on the other side.

Reno gave Abby an angry look. "He's not Japanese...get back." As Abby backed off, Reno reached for the door knob, ripped the door open and threw a punch for the face!

Only to have himself swiftly thrown to the floor with his underwear wedgied tight enough to make his privates smart..."RUN ABBY! ARGH! FUCK!" Poor Reno howled...

The man looked up at Abby and gave her a slight smile. "Good Mornin yur Lady-ship."

Abby sighed..."Mister Parker?...I assume the good Lady Penelope is with you?"

"Quite certain..." The British sounding man replied. He looked down at Reno and let his underwear go..."Sorry there mate...But try'in ta take on a bloke in just yur fruities is a little irresponsible?"

Reno rolled over and massaged his smarting privates..."Abby? Who's this guy?"

"Reno? Meet Mister Aloysius Parker...former member of MI-5, The British Special Air Service and man servant to Miss Penelope Pennylope...Lady Dame of the British Empire."

Reno looked up. "Reno Takahashi...Dame of hurting nuts."

Parker helped Reno to his feet then turned to Abby. "As you might guess my Lady? Your father called us because you went off on your typical lark so to speek. We'll gladdly inform him that you are safe...minus the bed olympics."

Reno snorted. "Look here Mister London Fog...just so you know? There's not been any funny business between me and Abby. It was all consentual and..."

Abby slapped a hand over Reno's mouth..."Please don't spill all the details?" She turned to Parker. "And if my father wants me to come home? He can be patient and wait, I'm on a delicate trade matter with Japan."

Parker smiled. "That's between you and the King my Lady. Lady Penelope would like to know if you'd join her for lunchion later however?"

"Tell her yes." Abby replied. "Now if you'll excuse us Mister Parker?"

Parker bowed slightly and walked out as Reno leaned against a wall..."Great... our little vacation interupted by a British Bull dog. I assume your dad made him a body guard?"

"Well the Pennylope family has always been personal friends." Abby replied. "Since we've been sort of disrupted? Maybe we should do a little shopping of our own before we meet with Lady Penelope?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah...after I normalize my smarting baggage." He hobbled into the bathroom to Abby's chuckles.

 **Tsukasume**

 **Hinenobashi Toy Store**

Astro stood suckling his finger as he looked at the shelves of toys...

"So who are you shopping for?" Ken asked.

"Atlas." Astro replied as he reached up for a toy fire engine.

"I didn't think he'd celebrate Christmas." Ken said as Astro held the engine in his hands.

"Well he doesn't...but I know he loves firefighters." Astro said as he carefully looked over the metal toy. "He's probably anal on all the details so I have to make sure this is good quality."

"I see..." Ken chirped. "Because he's red?"

"No..." Astro replied. "I think its' because he sees something postitive in them. I caught him one time watching a fire in progress and they had him tranced out. He even saved seven of em during a big fire but no one knows about that. I promised I wouldn't make a big deal of it."

Ken leaned against a shelf. "You're kidding me...They were humans right?"

"In Atlas's eyes...firemen are beyond humans...he sees a nobility in them that humans can never attain." Astro smiled after examining the fire truck and walked towards the counter. "He'll like this. I bet he's got firefighter things out the butt at his place."

"Do you know where he lives?" Ken asked.

"Not unless he's willing to let me know." Astro replied as he gestured to have the truck gift wrapped. "I'm done shopping for now...you feel like getting in a little board kicking?"

"Damn right!" Ken replied. "We'll run back to the hotel and put all this in your room. Don't want my mom getting nosey. Are you sure about the coat though? That was expensive..."

"I'm sure." Astro replied. "Just don't tell your Mom I went in on a good chunk of it or I'll never hear the end of it from the Doctor."

 **Tsukasume**

 **shopping district**

 **10am**

Reno backed up a little while holding Abby's hands and gazed at her with the ear rings on..."I like that...has your eye color and the light makes em sparkle."

Abby closed her eyes and played with one of the ear rings..."The little silver bell sounds so clear."

"Pure silver has a nice clean "bing" to it no matter how big it is. I'm not bragging but I am sort of a metalurgic specialist you know." Reno said confidently.

Abby pulled him to her and frenched him warmly..."You have other "specialties" too?"

Reno snickered. "Wanna go to the dressing room and live dangerously?"

Abby tried pulling him that way and he stopped cold. "Are you crazy?"

"You had to ask." She said. "When I was talking to Parker about a trade mission to Japan? I was serious you know. My father wouldn't have come because it would have attracted huge attention."

Reno followed Abby out of the woman's store and found a seat. "Listening to you talk, you made it sound serious."

"It is..." Abby replied. "It has to do with national defense. The Prime Minister spoke with my father about this problem with North Korea and wanted to talk to him about purchasing the triad defense system that we developed. It would make any rash action by North Korea...their last one. I'm thinking that's why Lady Penelope and Parker showed up. Wouldn't put it past the North Koreas to be stupid...or bold."

Reno frowned. "Shouldn't we maybe go back to the hotel then?"

"Are you worried?" Abby asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Reno huffed. "Yeah I'm worried. Or does the fact that "Kim crazy" killed his step brother with VX nerve gas not worry you?"

"I'm not frightened. Penelope and Parker are here...Astro's here...you're here right?"

Abby asked with a smile.

"I'm not Superman." Reno huffed.

"Except in bed." Abby joked back.

Reno stood up and took her hand. "Let's just get the shopping done and meet with Penelope at the hotel so I can feel better?"

 **Tsukasume**

 **Ski slope**

 **11am**

Astro came flying down towards the wooden rail. He popped off the snow, slid down the rail top, kicked off the end, did a few wild back flips and landed upright to a sliding stop. Ken came down and only slid a few feet before popping off and sliding to a stop...

"It's easy for you." Ken said as he pointed. "You have gyro-stability, calibrated balance, spacial correction sensors...You can't wipe out."

Astro snorted. "Can too. I'm not using any of that stuff right now. I'm just very tallented."

"You're so full of BS." Ken huffed. "Go shoot the dragon slalom over there? And with no electornic aids."

Astro looked and watched a couple of snow boarders run through the course...they wisely didn't complete all of it. "That's for advanced boarders...even with all my tricks? I can't get through that."

Ken snickered. "Are you chicken?"

"No..." Astro replied. "I'm smart. I'll bust my head open on that course!"

"Ugh..." Ken replied as he gave Astro a light head slap..."You're a robot dufus! It shouldn't be hard at all for you."

Astro gave Ken a snort. "Ok...I'll try it. But if I get messed up? You're footing my repair bill."

"Oh wow, you're gonna get a snow burn in your butt...just go and stop being melodramatic?" Ken snapped with a point.

Astro didn't bother walking or taking a pull line up to the top, he flew up and stood looking down the trail; analizing it through his eyes..."Wow...this is really well built...that corkscrew rail run's gonna be tough...The rolling tunnel? Piece of cake. Huh? The Ball Buster Loom? Oh...I'm glad I don't have a penis but still...eeesh...even thought I'm not human, the sight of that mass makes my chips wanna run for cover."

Astro pulled his board off his back and stood pushing it forwards and back. "If I'm lucky? I won't wipe out before the corkscrew...if I get past 50 percent of it? I'll be cool. If I end up messed up? I'll blame Ken, he put me up to it."

Astro crouched and flexed his fingers. "Well...can't live forever...or in my case... there's a budget limit on my stupidity." And just to make it interesting...Astro switched off his gyro-stabilizer, his anti-colision sensor and tweeked his balance control...

And then as he kicked off down the slope...he fired a rocket burst from a leg to get up a serious rush of speed!

"Oh hell...he's coming down like a bullet!" Ken stood clenching his fists as he watched Astro fly through the first three challenges...almost wiping out before the tube roll as a leg kicked up and the robot boy almost lost his balance!

"YIPE!" Astro pulled his leg back just in time to clear the tube opening and he rolled around the inside in a 360 corkscrew twist...flying out the other end upside down where he flipped right side up and shot towards the corkscrew track!

"You're doing awesome!" He heard Ken scream out. Then Astro hit the cork screw track too fast and flew off of it into a wild tumbling fly!

Ken took off screaming at him. "Hit your rockets! Hit your rockets!"

Astro snorted. "Shut up! I can recover this!" Then a quick look down told him. "No you can't stupid."

Astro was flying towards another border down below and he only had a split second to fire a rocket boot and just missed hitting the kid in the head before Astro crashed into the snow and tumbled wildly into a tree!

Ken was in a panic as he ran up and started to shovel snow away..."Astro! Aw man he smashed this tree really hard..."

Not hard enough it seems as Astro stumbled to his feet holding his head..."Damn! I could have had that..."

Ken worryingly grabbed Astro's shoulders..."Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah...I love kissing pine..." Astro joked. "I could have had that...I'm gonna try again."

Just then, the kid who Astro almost hit came running up..."Is he all right?"

Astro started to talk...then he sort of froze..."Uh...hi?" He said to the girl as she pulled her jacket hood off and showed her long blonde hair. She looked around Astro's crafted age which was 12 years old with Japanese features.

The girl replied..."Hi...You're...you're a robot?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Astro replied. "Yeah...I'm ok...well I might have a few loose nuts...that's what Ken would think."

The girl put a hand out to Ken..."My name's Niki...I'm here with my guardian."

"Kenichi Kennedy." Ken replied. "I'm here with Astro on our school break."

Niki gave Astro a smile. "You wouldn't be the Astro from Metro City would you?"

Astro smiled back. "Noooo...that guy's like 6 foot 3, Robert Redford looking, a real jerk...you should stay away from him...actually...I'm from Metro City though I'm not big headed or anything like that."

"I'm from Fujimidai City near Seibu...well not exactly my orriginal home, my guardian keeps that secret." Niki said as she picked up Astro's board.

"Who's your guardian?" Astro asked. As they all started walking towards the ski lodge.

"Doctor Sayori Yoshida." Niki replied.

Astro yelped..."Doctor Yoshida? That...Doctor Yoshida?"

"Someone you know?" Ken asked.

"Are you kidding? Doctor Yoshida's responsible for developing robot sentient A.I., you didn't know that Ken? I mean she's like...to us A.I. Bots she's you know...big moma and all that." Astro turned to Niki. "She has to be what...85 years old?"

"You say that to her and she'll shock you." Niki replied. "She considers herself a young 86. You want to meet her? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to talk to you."

Astro hugged himself. "If I was a real boy right now? My pants would be soaked."

Ken bopped him off the head. "Sometimes you say the most stupid things when girls are around."

"I call it an art form." Astro said as they all walked through the doors.

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

 **11:30am**

Abby led Reno by the hand into the resturaunt where Lady Penelope and Parker sat at a table, both of them getting to their feet as the other two came up...

"My my...every time I see you Abby...you look taller." Penelope said as eh gave Abby a hug. "And this must be the young man your father told me about?"

Reno put his hand out. "Reno Takahashi...how should I address you?"

"Penelope is just fine. You already know Mister Parker of course...by accident I take it?"

Reno blushed. "Well...couldn't fault me for trying to be a hero and all that. Wasn't one of my best performances."

"Reno was a circus performer." Abby said smiling. "But I didn't fall in love with him for his acrobatics. He's the youngest robotics engineer in all Japan...to say nothing of a wicked heart stealer."

"I thought some things were to stay private Abby?" Reno said pursing his lips. "I don't know what her father has told you Penelope but any rumors about an afianced sort of arrangement are a little exagerated..."

Abby answered that by gently kissing Reno's cheek...

"Then again?...maybe not so much?" Reno replied with a smile. Everyone laughed.

"Let's order breakfast shall we?" Penelope said. "Now...we were asked to watch you not from your father directly but from Mister Tracy; his sources on North Korea are more diverse and reliable and it would seem that the public disclosure of the potential trade agreement has angered that silly little man in Pyongyang."

"Aye got other names for him Mee Lay-dee" Parker said with a frown. "Some of em not quite fashinable for human ears yee know."

Reno snorted. "That...jerk...isn't daring to tray anything against Abby is he?"

"If he wasn't...Parker and I would not be here." Penelope replied. "Rest assured...if he is? He will find things very difficult. Our purpose right now is to brief you both on what we expect. Trust me, it won't be your typical "Hollywood" style thugery. The North Koreans tend not to be flashy."

"You both need ta keep yer ed's on a swivel. Mister Kim's not only got his own agents...eee as Japanese workin for em too from the Red Army...commies always love their own."

The waiter came up and took the orders, Reno waited till she left. "Then how can we be sure of what to expect?"

"Take the usual precautions." Penelope replied. "Don't put yourselves into crowded places, both of you look around at all times and don't let people's hands start to wander as you talk to them...above all...use these."

Penelope handed Abby and Reno a pair of vials. "A harmless food dye...only that it turns bright green in the presence of poisons."

Reno dropped his into his pocket and patted it. "That gives me some comfort."

 **Tsukasume**

 **Ski slope**

 **11:50am**

As they walked up to where Doctor Yoshida sat in the lounge...Astro looked as if he was doing a childish pee pee dance..."Do I look ok? I can't believe this...I've always wanted to meet her...Gnah, I hope I don't say something dumb?"

"Maybe if you'd stop walking bowl legged, you would?" Ken snorted. "Sheesh Astro, she's not a goddess."

"If she was responsible for your own existance Ken, you'd feel like I do too!" Astro snapped back. "I don't even have a gift to give her. I feel like the Cowardly Lion before the wizard."

"You even look just as stupid." Ken huffed. "Will you stop acting like this? You're gonna embarrass yourself."

Niki stopped at the lounge table. "Hi Doctor...this is Astro...and his friend Kenichi. We sort of almost crashed into each other."

The elderly Japanese woman stood up and offered a hand...which the shivering Astro took gently..."I don't even know what to say." He said nerviously.

"Hello is a nice start." The Doctor replied. "I think you need to sit down my friend before you shake yourself apart."

Astro bowed deeply..."Thank you...thank you mother for all you've given us robots. It's above an honor to meet you."

Nicki was giggling. "Everyone calls you mother, Doctor."

The Doctor took Astro by the shoulders and guided him to a chair. "Young man please...you're going to have a short circuit."

Astro sat almost ridgid and glassy eyed before Niki tweeked his nose and got him to snap out of it..."You'll get yourself chewed out if you don't stop treating the Doctor like some sacred rhelic."

"Well it's not every day a robot ever gets to meet the one who gave us sentient abilities you know?" Astro yelped. "So how did you end up with Mother?"

Niki replied. "It's a long story...to put it simply she saved me from a very abusive creator who's only reason for building me was to kill people. I was supposed to be a walking nuclear bomb."

Ken huffed. "Well that kinda sucks."

"Tell me about it." Niki replied. "The good Doctor found out about the plot and offered to help them along by providing me with my A.I. Core...insted she built an exact duplicate of me and smuggled my core processor out under the metal strip of her suitcase. Then she built this body for me."

Astro scratched his head. "What about the dummy?"

"That's the bad thing about nukes on the cheep? Bad wiring...blew their underground lab to molten rock...kinda set em back oh about fifty years." Niki said as she reached for a cup of hot chocolate.

Astro smiled at the Doctor. "You sure have a lot of interesting stories."

"So do you it seems." The Doctor replied. "Umitaro Tenma probably never expected you to turn out as you did."

"Nope." Astro replied. "because your matrix program is so set to giving self determination? Doctor Tenma could never get me to be obedient to him. Though...

I still love him very much."

"As it should be." The Doctor replied. "Children should never hate their parents no matter how bad they are...humans nor robots. I'm just relieved tht you found happiness and good friends who care about you...unlike Atlas."

Astro leaned in with Ken. "What...do you know about Atlas? Can you maybe help me out?"

"I know his central processor is radically different from yours." The Doctor said. "He is capable of experiancing the serve limits of emotions to the point where...he can kill."

Ken replied. "Oh shit."

"That's about the reaction I had when I met his creator...Professor Ham Egg." The Doctor replied.

"Ham Egg...made Atlas?" Astro asked with surprise. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." The Doctor said. "Worse...he was made with the Omega Factor so he can kill without the slightest compunction...even humans. And whatever happened to him when he was connected to the Skunk Gang? It's left a ton of bad blood. Atlas is extremely unstable...anything could set him off. I know you wish to change him Astro but take my advice...he should be behind bars or dismantled."

Astro shot up. "I can't! I won't do that Mother! I can't believe that Atlas is beyond any kind of rehabilitation. He's done nothing so far to even suggest he wants to kill humans."

Niki turned in her seat. "That's so far...that doesn't mean he won't do it at some time. I heard he's beaten you so bad at times that you've been down in repairs for months. One of these days Astro? He'll kill you for sure and in a crowded place like Metro City a fight between you two to that point could kill hundreds of innocent people."

"I refuse to give up on him and treat him like trash...that's the very thing that set him off in the first place...if I could just get him alone for a week or two, just me and him, I think I can change him for the better but I need help." Astro leaned on the table. "Mom? Can't you do something? You've said every robot is precious...doesn't that include Atlas? If he's been wronged by any humans, doesn't he deserve a chance?"

The woman sat in thought..."If you can convince him out of his ways...I might be able to give him help but he has to be willing to accept it and that could be a little out of reach at the present time. Doesn't mean you can't try Astro."

Astro nodded. "I'll do my best." He looked at his watch, didn't have too but he did, and turned back to Ken. "We still have plenty of board time left you know?"

Nikki waved a hand. "Mind if I come with you two? I'm board just doing it by myself."

Astro and Ken returned with nods..."Can't see why not." Ken said smiling.

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

 **11:50am**

The waitress arrived with the food tray and started to put the plates in front of Abby and the others. Reno tucked his napkin into his shirt and was about to grab a piece of toast when Parker slap his hand...

"Hey!" Reno snorted.

"Are you for-gettin some-thin mate?" Parker asked. He pulled a vial from his coat pocket and dropped drips of the test fluid over the various plates...

And quickly most of the drops turned bright green. "Oh shit." Reno yelped as he looked around the room. "They're here..."

Parker quietly rose from his chair and followed the waitress to the door of the kitchen. "Excuse me miss? But the good lady at our table wanted me to express our wishes to the chef and thank him for the fair repast."

The woman didn't think of it and let Parker into the kitchen..."El-low...I was just wanting to thank the staff for the excelent breakfast." He said as he walked. Without a warning...Parker snatched one guy by his head, kicked him in the balls, flipped him over his shoulder, punched him in the chest and forced a wather ppk pistol into his mouth!

"El-low you dumb bastard." Parker snarled.

Penelope walked through the kitchen door with her own pistol with Reno and Abby in tow..."Mister Parker? Please don't ruin the kitchen with the man's head?"

"Eye ain't plannin on killin him my Lady..." Parker replied as he pulled a pair of plyers out of his pants pocket. "Just need ta perform a little dental surgery that's all. God eye've seen worse mouths in London."

Parker pushed the plyers into the man's mouth and ripped a tooth from it. "So much for the suicide hope there aye Slesh?" he grabbed the man off the floor and slammed him into a meat locker door...

"My Lady? You and her royalty may want to meet the police when they come up? Gives me some time to have a chit chat with this fellow."

Penelope took Abby and Reno out of the kitchen and as expected...whoever was in the resteraunt before...had wisely decided to haul their asses out.

"I would suppose this puts a little kabash on my weekend enjoyment plans doesn't it?" Abby asked Penelope.

Reno looked back at the door. "Is Parker going to kill that guy?"

Penelope smiled. "We do not use such terminology young man...we prefer to use the term..."Negotiation by means of proper employment of strength."

A few minutes later...Parker emerged from the Kitchen. "He's cooling his heels in the meat locker my Lady."

"Very good Mister Parker." Penelope replied. "I would say a different venue is required...wouldn't you?"

"Very much." Parker replied. "I'll bring up the FAB 1 and notify Mister Scott that we'll be shifting places."

Abby elbowed Reno. "You should tell Astro about this."

Penelope replied. "No...right now that wouldn't be a bright idea. Don't worry about your friends...the less they know, the more well off they'll be."

 **Tsukasume**

 **Ski slope**

 **12:43pm**

Astro chased Ken and Niki off the snow jump and flipped himself backwards, grabbing hs board and kicking his legs wide apart before coming back right side up and trying to land...only he wished he didn't turn everything off and try to do the stunt by a blind fold...the face plant looked brutal...

"Astro!" Niki ran up as Astro sat spitting snow out of his mouth. "That was dumb."

"It would be dumb if you were a human." Ken snickered. "Nice form though...had you cut a wishbone on landing, I was guessing where your legs would have ended up."

Astro brushed himself off..."You're really good Niki. You've been bording for a while?"

"About a month." Niki replied as she walked with the others off the course and sat in the snow. "You two go to school?"

"We're both in seventh grade." Ken replied. "Astro's there when the ministry of Science doesn't "pimp him" to someone."

"I have to earn my keep there some how." Astro said. "What about you Niki? You work for Mom?"

"I want to be an astronaught." She replied. "I've been to the International Space Station twice doing computer work. The Doctor wrote the station's operational A.I."

"Well that's cool." Astro said with a sort of blush...which Ken noticed...

"Astro? You're blushing?" Ken remarked.

"It's the cold." The boy bot replied.

"Yeah right...I guess looking at Niki makes you cold huh?" Ken snickered.

Astro pushed on him. "That's rediculous! I would never "oolge" a girl...that's disrespectful behavior..."

Then just out of reflex...Niki reached over and gave Astro a tender cheek kiss... "Was that just a little too forward?" She asked him.

Astro froze for a moment playing a finger over his lips..."Ummmm?...Niki? Would you be interested in dinner? That's if you like human food."

Niki smiled. "I'd like it very much...I've never been with another robot...not like they make many "boy bots" who look remotely cute."

Ken snorted. "Him cute? You better run Nikki, he's a devil."

Astro snatched Ken and nookied him hard..."That's enough out of you fat sack!" He then turned to Niki..."Me and Ken have something to do like around five so...eight for you and me?"

Niki nodded. "I'd like that very much." She looked at her watch. "I should go back to the Doctor. It would not be right for me to stay out here all day." Once again she gave Astro a cheek kiss..."See you tonight."

"Ah huh." Astro replied softly. When Nikki was far enough away...Ken play slapped Astro's face..."Silly horn dog!"

"What?" Astro huffed. "She's very nice and she doesn't have other robot friends so I'm being nice to her."

Ken snorted. "You were oogling all over her Astro...if you're gonna lie, at least learn to do it right?"

"Well..." Astro said shrugging..."She's cute ok? I always wondered if I'd ever run into a girl I might like and "bingo" right on my door step. Now what's your excuse Kennedy?If I can get a girl then you should be drowning in em. No more excuses Mister Class President...you need to have a girl friend...how else can you have a presidential image without a first lady?"

Ken huffed. "I'm never going to escape hearing it from you will I? Are we still going to meet Atlas or are you going to need the rest of the afternoon to plot your panty theft Oceans Eleven plot?"

Astro snarled. "I'm going to hurt you Ken?"

"Jump froggy." Ken dared.

"I can't right now." Astro snickered. "I have pink panties on the brain."

Ken smirked. "She's a robot Astro...she doesn't have the parts...just like you slick willy."

Astro smiled. "Who says she doesn't?"

Ken's eyes widened. "You? You little fucken perv!"

"And there's the big let down..." Astro sighed. "She's lucky...I'm robbed...but trust me Ken...I am not going to treat her like a horney dirtbag would."

"Better not." Ken snorted. "Your image has to remain stainless."

"Well...a few scratches in the paint aren't usually fatal." Astro replied as he and Ken walked towards the ski lodge.

 **Tsukasume**

 **National Highway 2**

 **12:43pm**

Reno was excited. He looked around the interior, over the dashboard with a wide eyed look and gaped mouth. "An Austin Martin Sentria Special...is this thing like tricked out James Bond or what?"

Parker pointed out a few hidden controls..."Compared to Mister Bond...this car makes his stuff look like them plastic Big Wheels. The Lady-Ship calls her "Little Pink Priss" a perfect lady with a mean disposition."

"We'll be going to a safe house owned by Mister Tracy." Penelope said. "That's where is son Scott is. You can both spend the rest of your time in Tsukasume in relative safety there and trust me...you won't be bothered."

Abby sighed. "Astro will be so upset. He paid for our hotel room and we're not going to use it."

Reno sighed. "If he finds out that North Korea's after you? I'd rather have him think we just ditched him to be alone. He'll get so angry, he might fly to Pyongyang and beat the snot out of little Kim. Worry about that."

"Mister Parker and I will make the situation clear to your friend. Don't think the North Koreans don't know about Astro. They would be happy if they couldn't get you to have him as a gift."

The drive took about 45 minutes as Parker drove endlessly through several villages and towns several times from various directions in order to confuse potential tails. Finally after some time driving through dense woods, the FAB 1 arrived at a small European looking cottage where a tall man with black hair stepped out from the front door to meet the occupants as they climbed out...

"Princess Abby? I'm Scott Tracy, My father's oldest son." Scott said as he took Abby's hand and gently kissed it.

"Pleasure..." Abby replied. "Scott...this is Reno Takahashi...my very unreluctant to be called...suiter."

Scott shook Reno's hand. "Your name gets around a lot. My Dad wants very much to meet you as does our technical chief "Brains". You're the robotics engineer who works with Astro from Metro City?"

"I like to say...my little brother Astro." Reno replied. "Crazy...from vacation to witness protection in 60 seconds flat."

"Given the North Koreans...it's not wise to play games." Scott said as he led the party into the cabin. "Is this plush enough for you two?"

Abby nodded pleasingly. "I love it..."

"I can deal with it." Reno said as he looked about. "What if they happen to find this place?"

Scott smirked. "Do you think Omaha Beach was a party? This place has about a thousand ways to die. Laser guns in the trees, claymore mines in false rocks and shurbs, bullet proof windows, blast shields..."

Scott slammed a foot into the floor and a shot gun sprung from a trap door into his hands..."SPAS 12?...trust me...if they get this far? They won't have legs or arms to do much else."

Reno snickered. "You didn't "booby the bed" did you?"

Abby slapped his head. "Dirty boy!"

"Just making sure we don't get snuffed...that's all." Reno replied smirking.

"You'll both be safe." Scott said. "And your privacy will be respected. If you'll excuse me? I have to talk to Mister Parker and Lady Penelope alone."

Scott and the other two walked out...leaving Abby to twirl about and gush..."Look at this Reno! It's perfect!"

"Well...prison with a dress maybe." Reno huffed. "I was hoping to do a little skiing, some more shopping..."

Abby wrapped her arms around her boy friend and kissed him..."More kissing."

Reno gushed..."Maybe a little more kissing?"

He suddenly felt a hand slipping under his pants..."Mmmm...maybe a little of that?"

Outside...Scott Tracy stood by the FAB 1 with his arms crossed. "They didn't waste any time trying did they?"

"From what that Slesh told me, which was probably a big diggen crock of lies, the Pyongyang maniac put out a full court press on the Princess, which is part of their plan. The other is against Astro."

Penelope nodded. "Astro's seen as a potential threat weapon should North Korea plot to attack Japan directly. They want to capture Astro or destroy him but trying to get the drop to do such a thing won't be easy...hense we have to keep him under suveilance."

Scott nodded. "You still don't want backup? Virgil? Allan? Gordon?"

The sudden apearance of the rest of you would only compound problems. If the North Koreans feel they won't face a substantial opposition? They will be less likely to alter their operations which makes taking them down easier for Parker and myself."

"Eye don't want you brats steelin me thunder and all that." Parker said smirking.

"Then you two should get back to Tsukasume and keep an eye on Astro. If you need me? Don't be afraid to call...don't think we'll let you go totally Lone Ranger with no back up." Scott said as he closed the doors to Penelope's car. "F.A.B.?" He asked.

"F.A.B." Penelope and Parker replied before they drove off.

 **Tsukasume**

 **Shopping District**

 **2pm**

"Any ideas?" Astro asked Ken as they stood in the Ginza walkway and looked around. "Maybe a bracelet or a necklass?" Astro asked.

"She's your new girlfriend." Ken replied sounding a little gruff.

"Huh?" Astro said as he looked curiously. "Are you jelious?"

"No." Ken replied. "I mean...she's your girlfriend, you have to chose the gift for her not me."

"You still sound sort of upset." Astro said concerned.

"I'm not upset Astro...cheese...lay off?" Ken warned.

"Ok..." Astro replied. "Don't bite my face off ok?"

"Sorry..." Ken replied. "I got a little snippy that's all. Since she seems to like snow boarding like us? Maybe get her something simple like a new teather band or a package of stickers?"

Astro smiled. "You always have nice ideas, which is why I ask you so much."

Taking a walk down a side street...the boys checked out a pair of small shops before walking further when Astro started to slow down...

"What?" Ken asked as he looked at Astro's face.

"Keep walking." Astro scowled. "Someone's walking behind us with an armed tazer and it's packing a punch."

Astro wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulder. "Don't look around...see up ahead?"

"Yeah..." Ken replied softly.

"When we get to the end of this street? I'm gonna toss you into the dumpster...just so you're not shocked." Astro said as he hugged Ken closer. "I think you're gonna ruin your clothes...sorry about that."

Ken flexed his fists..."Just don't get stupid ok?"

The moment they cleared the end of the street, in one motion...Astro whipped Ken off the ground and chucked him into the dumpster then twirled around to catch the flying man trying to taze him! He chopped the weapon from the man's hand, kicked him off his feet, slammed him to the pavement and sent a jolt of electricity through his chest to knock him out!

Another man charged from the opposite direction and Astro caught him with a kick to the stomach, a punch to the jaw and whipped that man over a fence! He almost missed the third attacker trying to nail him when a blur shot past his face, crashed into the attacker and body slammed him into some trash cans!

The red colored, blonde haired boy bot stood up cleaning himself of trash..."Wow... you were ready for that? I'm impressed."

Astro watched as Atlas walked up to him. "I thought you wouldn't show up until around 5pm? I actually thought you'd just not show up at all."

"Typical." Atlas snorted as he bounced a finger off Astro's head. "You always think... often like a dumb ass."

Atlas looked over to see Ken climbing out of the dumpster. "You threw him into a trash dumpster?" Atlas said annoyed.

"It was the safest place." Astro huffed.

"Yeah right...he could have been pricked by a drug needle or swallowed some garbage." Atlas stomped over and helped Ken out. "You alright Kenichi?"

Ken gave Atlas a confused look..."What the? Are you serious?"

"What?!" Atlas replied. "Dumb ass here chucks into a dirty trash dumpster and I can't call him out on it? I thought he was your friend?" Atlas huffed.

"Why should you care for a human anyway?" Ken said back as he roughly pushed on Atlas. "You stupid racist prick!"

Astro sighed. "Can we like get out of here before these guys get back up?"

Atlas threw a hand and went over to the guy he creamed into the trashcans. "At least know who's coming after you...stupid." Atlas checked the guy out then walked to another one. "Too late for that fat stick, he checked himself out of life with cyonide." Atlas hopped the fence to the other attacker. "Same deal...dead."

He then went to the one Astro knocked out and ran fingers through his mouth. "Too late here too...these guys were die hard crazies and no identification. Let's get out of here..."

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

 **3:20pm**

Ken came into the room with a pizza box in his hand. "I...didn't know what you thought about food Atlas? So I got you this oil..." Ken gave the bottle to Atlas...

"How did you know I liked this brand?" Atlas asked.

"Well it's the one Astro drinks and since you guys are sort of alike, it was a blind choice." Ken said as he took a seat. "Any idea who those jerks were?"

"Plenty." Atlas snorted. "Hired goons, disgruntled unemployed workers, Government people, anti-robot bastards...take your pick." Atlas snorted. "This isn't the first time... I keep warning you not to be so trusting but you never listen to me. You'd rather listen to beguiled humans like Ken who think the world is all sunshine and roses..."

"Better than become a human hating piece of shit like you!" Ken snapped.

"Ken? Calm down?" Astro pleaded.

"No Astro! No...no...someone needs to stick up to this moron. You're so typical of any bully Atlas! You're too stupid to see anything good in people and too much of a blinded bat to realize what a lonely prick you are! I know why you don't try to destroy Astro...you're lonely! No one loves you and the only person or robot who's ever cared about you is Astro and you shit on him every chance you get! If you end up dying alone some place...it'll serve you right! I'm done watching Astro bend over for you...FUCK YOU ATLAS!"

Ken stomped out and slammed the hotel room door leaving both Astro and Atlas sitting with their mouths open...

"Wow..." Atlas said softly. "That was a mouth full."

Astro sighed..."I see you're not out of the chair?"

"Didn't even get a word in." Atlas replied. "I actually like Kenichi...he's not like most humans...certainly the majority of em." Atlas rubbed through his hair and sighed...

"What is it?" Astro asked as Atlas hung his head down.

"Nothing..." Atlas stood up and paced the floor as if he were in deep thought. "Well?...ummm...would you think it strange of me not to want to fight you any more?"

Astro crossed his arms. "I would think you got screws missing. You seem more happy when you're proving me wrong or kicking the snot out of me."

Atlas shurgged. "I've come to the conclusion that getting you to agree with me on how I see things? Is a big waste of time. Since you're so popullar with the humans of Metro City and you have brought some positive things to our kind? Fighting you and trying to make you my leashed dog...is gonna do more harm than good."

"Wow..." Astro replied smiling. "You are broke and turning stupid."

Atlas flopped back into a chair. "Now what the hell did that mean?"

"You're not going to get all pussy now are you?" Astro said holding his hands out. "I mean...I'm not asking you to suddenly be all squishy and friendly, no way...the last thing we need is a human hugging Atlas. Like it or not, you being my rival is actually a benefit."

Just then...Ken came back into the room..."Atlas?" He said sorrowingly "Atlas I'm.."

"You're a mouthy fleshbag...I know. But you care about Astro and he seems to listen to you so that's not all together bad." Atlas replied as he gave Ken a little punch. "By the way? Me and Astro are getting engaged just so you know..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ken yelped.

"Laughter"..."Did you see his face?!" Atlas yelped..."You're red!"

"You guys..." Ken snorted. "I mean...wow..."

Astro giggled. "I told you we were gay."

"Shut up!" Ken huffed back. "Silly robots...so you kissed and made up?"

Atlas snickered. "Not with you yet." He reached out and tried to plant a kiss on Ken who wiggled his way out of the hug...

"Alright...enough stupid stuff man!" Ken snorted. "But you still think humans are scum?"

Atlas crossed his arms..."Till you guys prove me wrong?...yeah...but you're less on the scum meter...just behind Astro."

"Gee...love your approval system." Astro snorted. "Now about your problems with Tokugawa?"

"Don't go there." Atlas warned as he took a seat on Astro's bed. "I'm not compromising for anyone."

"Sigh...can we just agree that your methods aren't getting results?" Astro begged.

"Well except pissing off Daichi Tokugawa, there's a result." Ken snickered.

Atlas crossed his arms and tilted his head up to the side. "I want it obviously clear that I am sore dispeased with Tokugawa's treatment..."

Astro stared blankly.

"What?" Atlas asked.

"You're doing "This thing" again." Astro mocked Atlas. "What movie are you getting these poses from? You do this silly pose thing all the time like...Superman."

Ken snickered. "More like "Super-fag" to me."

Atlas bounced off the bed. "Do you want me to hurt you Kenichi?"

"He's doing it again!" Ken laughed. "Look at this? You look like one of those South Korean boarder guards at the DMZ...GRRRRRRRRR..." Ken mocked Atlas until he broke laughing...

"giggles"..."Oh my god...you guys are right..."

Astro walked up and gave Atlas a punch..."You always look like you got a big pole shoved up your ass..."

Atlas looked back at his behind..."I don't have a..."

"Enough!" Astro threw an arm around Atlas's shoulder..."Look...why don't you try my way? Just once? Dress in a nice shirt and tie..."

"I'm not wearing a chicken noose." Atlas snorted.

"You really are determined to have Tokugawa put out a contract hit on you." Astro snorted. "We can practice, draft a resonable petition and you can give Tokugawa a heart attack by facing him in a civilized manor...trust me, you'll get better results than..."

(knock knock) "Management Sir?

Ken, Atlas and Astro looked at each other...

"Management my ass." Atlas snorted. "I sense an energy generator"

Atlas pushed Astro and Ken into a wall. "Stay...put." He snorted as he walked to the door and grabbed the door knob...

"Um...I'm taking a nap here?" Atlas said smiling.

"It will only be a moment Sir." The voice replied. Atlas almost pulled the door off the hinges as he whipped it open, snatched the first person he could grab and held her off the floor by her shoulders as he spun her into the room!

"Woe...chick?" He said with a cocked look. The next second he was on the floor with a gun in his face...

"Keep yer fricken hands off of 'er Ladyship!" Parker snarled as he charged his MP-5 machine gun.

Atlas grabbed his head..."I always fall for cute girls."

Astro walked up with Ken behind him..."Ummmm...I would guess you're not the bad guys we beat up about an hour ago?"

"Will some one tell this guy to stop pointing his gun in my face before I tie him like a stupid pretzel?" Atlas snarled.

"Parker? Let the young man up please?" Penelope said with a hand wave.

Parker pulled Atlas to his feet. "Just so we're clear mate? Her Ladyship is not a chick."

Atlas smirked. "Transvestite 007?"

Parker nailed him again with the powerful taser and knocked him flat as Astro stood shaking his head..."Your mouth is going to cause you trouble Atlas." Astro said as he put out a hand..."And just who are you?"

"I am Lady Penelope...Dame of the British Empire. This man is my servant Parker Boles." Penelope replied. "You are Astro obviously?"

Astro blushed. "Is it my hair or the fact that I drip with cuteness?"

"Smack"..."What a bull shit artist." Ken huffed. "I'm Kenichi Kennedy...one of Astro's school friends and the red colored bot over there who won't watch his mouth is Atlas."

"Ok...not "chick"...got it." Atlas snorted at Parker. "Wanna explain why I ended up being tased?"

"I can assume you've had a run in already with the hired help?" Penelope asked as she removed her coat.

"I'd like to know who the hired help is?" Astro asked...then he paniced. "Oh my god! Abby and Reno!"

Penelope raised a hand. "Already cared for, I can assure you they are not in danger."

Astro crossed his arms. "So who are these people? Or is this a need to know kinda thing?"

"Your friend Reno asked us not to tell you because he fears you'll go off like a dropped gun and start a war." Penelope replied.

Atlas crossed his arms. "Oh like I'm just a wall hanging here huh?"

"Wow...you care about me? I'm so touched." Astro said smiling.

"Anyone who makes war on one robot can expect to get my fist." Atlas snapped. "So who's the rotten jerk who's looking to become compost?"

"For now I think it better judgement to be as un-obtrusive as possible my dear boy." Penelope said. "I promised Reno and Princess Abby that you would be looked after. Our friends are especially ruthless."

"Can't be too trusting of anyone...these blokes plan long term in their operations so they may have had agents who appear to be Japanese here for decades." Parker said.

Astro thought...then snarled. "The North Koreans...talk about obvious."

"How can you tell?" Ken asked.

"Who else would have Japanese spies and plants?" Astro snorted. "I should fly to Pyongyang and kick that little fat...uh...weeble wobble's face in."

"No...you won't do that." Penelope said waving a finger. "Please Astro...that's probably what Kim Jong Un would like to have happen."

Astro stomped a foot. "Well that's just great...they chose a real good time to bust in on my little break! What do I tell her Ken? I promised Nikki I'd see her tonight..."

"Well it's not like your cooling your heels here Astro." Ken replied. "Penelope's just saying you need to be careful."

"And like I won't be too close?" Atlas said rubbing his heands together. "Oh I so wanna bust some North Korean pork chops."

Penelope nodded. "I believe you're safe for your date...provided you don't stray off far from us."

Astro snorted. "One million horse power here and I shouldn't wander off?"

"These North Korean Sleshes ain't no pushover." Parker replied. "They's very good fighters they are...robot or not."

 **IR safehouse**

 **North of Tsukasume**

 **4:35pm**

Reno rose his head up from suckling his lips over one of Abby's tender nipples and slowly let her slip a strawberry through his lips...they lay on the large bed...sans clothes...and slowly played their hands and fingers over each other while eating from a fruit tray...

"I love this..." Reno said as he swallowed the strawberry and returned to kissing and sucking Abby's tit...

"If you love it so much?" Abby asked. "Then why won't you make love to me?"

Reno sighed and rested his head between her soft brests..."I'm old fashioned alright? Sheesh, I grew up with robot parents who had morals ok? When you have something like five mom's and dad's who watch you like a hawk 24 hours a day and shove Robert's Rules up your nose? You don't dare dispoint them."

Reno then stood up from the bed and took Abby's hands..."I can do something though?" He said as he pulled her to the floor and got on a knee...

"We can't do this naked!" Abby huffed. "I was thinking of something more romantic!"

Reno smiled. "What's more romantic than your sweet curves, your gorgeous...um... the wonderful look of your eyes?"

"Reno? This is bizarre." Abby huffed.

"No...Bizarre would be me carrying you out of this cottage naked past Scott Tracy out there and doing it in the woods...that would be an eye opener." Reno snickered...

"God damn it Abby...marry me you silly girl!" Reno said as heroically as he could.

Abby snorted. "Why? Why should I? You refuse to make love to me."

"Errrr..." Reno huffed. "Get over here!"

He snatched Abby by her arm and jerked her back hard into a seriously moist french kiss..."You need to shut up an be patient Princess." He ordered.

"Mmmm..." Abby replied smiling and grinding her body against Reno's "I love this kind of you Reno Takahaski..." She played with his nose. "Yes you splended torture artist."

Reno hugged her close until he heard his cell phone going off. "Hold on?" He said as he ran and snatched it..."Reno here?"

Astro's voice replied softly..."Did you fuck her yet?"

"GASP!"..."ASTRO! WHAT THE HELL?!" Reno replied yelping loudly.

"The answer's no I guess?" Astro said giggling.

"What kind of question is that coming from you...you little bucket of bolts?" Reno huffed. "How could you even say that?"

"I just opened my mouth." Astro giggled. "My...you're so anal about it. Are you and Abby alright?"

"We just decided on a little privacy." Reno replied.

"No...you're at a safe house...get it right." Astro huffed.

Reno looked at Abby as she put a robe on. "Astro? What do you know?"

"Oh Lady Penelope told me the whole speal." Astro sounded angry. "I'm gonna fly over to Pyongyang and mess that fat bastard up and wedgie his underwear from a damn flag pole!"

Reno was horrified..."Astro! Don't!"

"I'm not going to sit back and take a threat from that North Korean scumbag Reno! I'm going over there and I'm going to screw them up so bad...they'll need rocks to start fires..." Astro screamed.

Reno turned to Abby..."Oh my God...Astro's going over to North Korea..." Then the robot boys laughter came through the phone..."Ugh...you crazy little shit."

"Giggles...you were so scared Reno! "Sigh"...don't worry...I'm not going to go crazy. Atlas is playing with handcuffs over here so I think he wants to do a little S&M playing...I'm not that dumb."

Reno wondered..."Atlas? Is here?"

"Long story." Astro replied. "Don't worry about a thing, me, Atlas and Kennedy are going to play block and tackle football with the North Koreans...and we won't be using concussion protocols. You two go back to the hot tub...enjoy the Henessy...and Reno?"

Reno frowned. "What?"

Astro smirked..."Remember to just softly tickle the clitoris."

Reno clicked his phone off..."What the hell has made him so unlike himself? You didn't hear what Astro said to me did you?" Reno asked Abby.

Abby smiled back. "I can teach you a hundred different ways to play with the clitoris."

Reno stood rubbing his head. "Am I in an alternate universe here? Everyone's a fricken pervert!"

 **Tsukasume**

 **5:10pm**

"Beep" Astro clicked off his internal radio. "Abby and Reno are alright." Astro said as he Kennedy and Atlas walked the streets of downtown Tsukasume.

"Atlas?" Kennedy asked. "Aren't you worried about the police?"

"So far, the only jurisdiction that wants me in cuffs in Metro City." Atlas replied. "I don't really have a problem with all of Japan you know, cities like Tokyo are very progressive when it comes to bots. Besides I'll only do something if I see a real injustice...like these North Korean crazies."

Astro wondered. "You don't think they have advanced robots do you?"

"Well...The Bazarkanians had an advanced A.I. Weapons bot program didn't they?" Atlas replied. "Oh what about this girl you were talking about?"

"Nikki?" Astro replied. "Well...she's cute? She's...nice."

Atlas moaned. "That's all you know about her?"

"She's my interest Atlas." Astro replied...then he scowled. "You stay away from her."

"What?" Atlas replied. "What makes you think I'm interested in her?"

"I'm just saying." Astro frowned.

"Oooooo..." Atlas replied. "Jelousy? How cute. I'm too busy to worry about girls anyway."

"Busy?" Kenichi asked. "Busy for what?

"Causing trouble." Atlas replied. "So you going to meet this girl tonight Astro?"

"At 7pm at the hotel. Don't know where we're going yet though. I wanna take her out for dinner."

"So we're going to tail you." Kenichi said as he gestured to Atlas.

"Where did this "we" come from?" Atlas huffed. "You...are going back to your hotel room. We're not playing with chumps."

Kenichi looked at Astro.

"He's right." Astro replied giving Kenichi an arm tap. "These guys are pretty bad and I don't want you getting heroic." Astro then checked the time. "I should get back so I can be ready."

Atlas nodded. "I'll hang with Kenichi. I'd like to make up for not being too friendly."

"Now that has me worried." Kenichi snickered.

 **Tsukasume**

 **5:37pm**

 **Parking building roof top**

"I have them so easily from here comrade Yo...I could put one round through both their heads...why not take the shot?" The man said as he tightened his grip on his rifle.

"Because...if you miss, they will be on top of you before you could get away. And then we would have to resort to drastic measures and that would be very messy." The woman who was the "handler" for this mission replied. "Our prime objective is the Princess...which demands having strict regards to the orders you have been given."

Lee Jang Cho pulled the rifle back from the edge of the wall. "I do not wish to earn the ire of the Supreme Leader. But we have not seen the Princess in over five hours now." He said as he sat on the concrete floor and sulked. "Do you think they figured out our plans?"

"Perhaps not them but someone else." The woman replied. "No matter...we will plan accordingly. Our spies will find them for us soon enough. Be fortunate you didn't end up like the other idiots when they decided to take those two robots on."

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

 **6:00pm**

Astro came out of the bathroom and flopped onto the bed..."You are very sweet."... "I think you're cute"..."I love your hair."..."You're very pretty."..."Ugh...I'm bland as hell..." Astro groaned as he kicked his legs up and pulled black dress socks over his feet. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything? The one thing I never got programmed for? Dating." He flustered over his clothes..."I really want to look nice but I don't want to have to wear a tie."

"Knock knock" Came from the room door.

"She's here?" Astro said to himself as he struggled to get a pair of pants on and rushed to tuck a shirt in before he opened the door...

"Hi!" He said excitedly as Niki stood chuckling at him. It was then Astro realized that he threw his pants on inside out...

"Oh for crying out loud." He moaned.

"A little nervous?" Niki said smiling.

"Well I didn't want to come to the door without anything on." Astro replied as he let Niki in and pulled his pants off. "Sheesh, I get all stupid and look like a dufus."

Niki planted a kiss on Astro's cheek. "You're so cute."

"Gee...I do something stupid and I get a kiss? I like where this is going." Astro said as he pulled his pants on right. "Do you have any preferences for dinner?"

"You don't have to spend crazy...I like any place." Niki said. "So what about your friend? Is Kennedy coming?"

"Nah..." Astro replied. "He's got his mom here with him so he's occupied. Plus he thought that since this is my first ever date? I might want some privacy."

Astro finished getting ready and held out a hand..."Shall we go?" As they walked out of the hotel, Astro clicked his internal radio to a silent two way and called for Atlas...

"You around?" Astro asked.

"What? You can't handle your own problems?" Atlas replied.

"I thought you were going to tail me?" Astro asked.

"I'm busy with Kenichi buying dinner. You can deal with it for a couple of hours. Just call me if it gets too serious and I'll gladly save your pussy ass."

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai Resturaunt**

 **6:16pm**

"Atlas?" Kenichi asked the red boy bot who was looking a little spaced out at the moment...

"Huh?" Atlas replied..."Oh! Oh...sorry Kenichi I was...kinda day dreaming."

"What did you mean by being lonely?" Ken asked.

"Ummm..." Atlas thought for a moment..."Yeeeah...I am lonely actually. Well I... I never had friends."

Ken scratched his head. "Didn't it ever occur to you that Astro is probably the best friend you've had? Why do you make so much trouble? Why do you treat him like dirt so much?"

"Call it...complicated." Atlas said with a sigh..."Ok? It's complicated. I don't want Astro to get...too close to me. I can't stand him for too long for obvious reasons and for another? I don't want him hurt. I've made more than enough enemies for myself. I couldn't face it if Astro ended up hurt because of me..."

Atlas then rested a hand on Kenichi's..."But...I like you Ken...you're nothing like most humans, you seem to understand where I come from and...well...I admire you a lot..."

Ken smirked. "Are you trying to propose or something?"

"Gnah!...What I'm trying to ask is...can you be my friend?" Atlas asked. "Wow... Astro's going to be super jelous about this..."

Ken gave Atlas a smirk. "First? You gotta stop being such a little bitch."

"Now what the hell was that all about?" Atlas asked huffing.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ken snorted back. "Stop being such a trouble maker. Stop spray painting buildings. Stop taking people's cars and machines apart. Stop with the superior robot attitude...and stop being a stupid dick!"

"You know...if I didn't have any respect for you right now Kenichi Kennedy? I would pound you into the ground!" Atlas yelped.

"BRING IT YOU STUPID MORON!" Kenichi screamed in Atlas's face...which got the whole restaurant looking at them.

"Ummmm...we're just having a polite conversation." Ken said to the patrons.

"Yeah...just a disagreement...I actually love this guy." Atlas snickered as he snatched Kenichi by the shoulders and lip kissed him!

"YUK!...cough, cough...sicko!" Ken chirped.

"I just wanted to show my affections for you." Atlas said smiling.

Kenichi sighed..."Why can't I come with you to back up Astro? Like those North Koreans will even get a second to do anything dangerous between you guys."

Atlas sat back in his chair. "No...the robot laws will not allow it and even if I could try and violate them, the auto-obediance programs would kick in and I'd fly your ass to safety which would leave Astro wide open. We're not dealing with chumps here Ken, these guys are brutal killers and the last thing I need to worry about is a flesh bag getting in my way...especially one I admire."

Ken smiled then sighed..."If you're going to be my friend Atlas? Then you have to stop being such a stupid jack off all the time. No more spray painting buildings or cars, no more taking people's things apart, no more hacking street lights or computer servers. And stop trying to lock us inside our school!"

Atlas giggled..."Bet you like how I re-arrange the kitchen huh?"

"You're a terrorist!" Ken snapped.

"Until there's robot teachers and a separate curriculum of robot education? You can all bite me." Atlas huffed proudly.

"There's nothing to bite." Ken snickered back.

"You're getting personal now...stop it." Atlas huffed. "Any way...I hope you enjoyed dinner but now you need to go to your room and have some mommy time while I go bowling with North Koreans."

As they walked out of the restaurant, Ken caught Atlas by the arm. "Just...be careful ok? Both you and Astro?"

"I intend too..."Atlas replied as he watched Ken walk to the elevator. Clicking on his internal radio as he walked to the front doors, Atlas hooked up with Astro...

"Got her panties off yet?" Atlas asked.

"NO!" Astro replied. "What the heck? Where are you? We're in the Volks Steak House on 23 Suchi and West street."

"I'm just leaving Kenichi." Atlas replied as he lit off his rocket boots and went airborne. "Have you contacted Reno and Abby?"

"About five minutes ago." Astro replied. "They are...pleasantly occupied."

Atlas soon found himself atop a roof over-looking the steak house. "I'm right across the street...good for Reno, maybe he'll loosen up and give me that examination I need?"

"You have to ask him personally." Astro replied. "Nicely Atlas? Without the racist stuff?"

"Well he is a skinny stick ok? Look at him! What does that guy eat? An all Tofu diet? How can anyone live on that stuff?" Atlas said snorting.

"He still manages to kick your butt." Astro replied.

"High voltage tasers are not fair." Atlas snorted back. "Any way...take your time and enjoy the boob...I mean...the food."

"Pervert." Astro snapped back. He then realized he was talking out loud.

"Oh...sorry Niki." Astro said as he rubbed his head. "I was distracted by some guy staring through the window."

"What else do you do besides special projects for the ministry, school and mischief?" Niki asked.

"Ummmm...I'm a brother to an interesting little sister." Astro replied.

"Interesting?" Niki said with a smirk. "That's a nice way to describe your sister."

"Anything else and I'd be accused of libel." Astro replied. "I call her interesting because she always manages to make my life like that. Zoran's a year old in time terms but a very precocious 7 year old in terms of programming. I get more experience baby sitting her than I do fighting bad humans and rouge bots. Ever try reasoning with some one who's bound and determined to find God and tell him off about humans? Ugh..."

Astro took a moment to take a bite of his steak..."This is good...though a little spicy."

"You have a very developed palot." Niki said. "Most robots I've known...don't have a good taste logarithm...or don't eat human food at all. I think its' a clear sign of an under-educated bot."

"Beeep." A chime went off in Astro's head and he switched his internal radio. "Yeah?" He said to Atlas...

"Two guys are going into the restaurant right now and their "heaters" are glowing bright blue under their coats...if you get the puzzle? You get a teddy bear."

Astro pursed his lips..."Got it...what are you going to do?"

"They haven't done anything yet." Atlas replied. "You know what will happen if we jump too soon? We don't know if they're North Koreans or hired guns from Abby's father."

Astro looked at Niki..."I'm...full...are you?"

Niki replied. "I haven't even taken a bite of my food yet."

Astro looked behind himself at the two men following a waitress then looked at the door to the men's room..."I...gotta go to the bathroom."

"For what?" Niki asked.

"I need to check my teeth real quick...sometimes I get food caught up in them and even though they're atificial? If I don't keep them clean...trust me you'll know." Astro stood up. "I'll be back...unless there's an escape window then..."

Niki slapped him on the arm..."Just go silly? When you come back I want to hear some of your best advantures."

Astro walked towards the bathroom and clicked on his inner radio. "I'm going to the bathroom to see if these guys wanna tangle."

Atlas stood flexing his fingers on the building across the street. "Leave me some doggy bag stuff will you?"

Astro chuckled as he went through the door...

 **IR safehouse**

 **North of Tsukasume**

 **7pm**

"Beep beep" Rang Reno's cell phone. "Hold on Abby?" Reno said as he flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Just an update for the curious." Astro's voice sounded. "I'm with Nikki having a nice dinner cept now I'm in a bathroom stall waiting for someone to be stupid."

Reno gestured to Scott Tracy. "How many are there? You're in a resturaunt? Can't you guys get them outside?"

"I've seen too many Bond movies I guess." Astro replied. "They're both packing heaters so I thought a bathroom ringed with concrete and only one door was the safest place to take them on...if they take the bait."

Reno covered the phone and turned to Scott..."Can you call Miss Penelope and tell her Astro's in a sitaution?"

"Texting her right now." Scott replied. "You still want to go out?"

"Since its' with you...I don't see a big problem." Reno replied as he turned back to his phone. "Astro? Don't get into a ballroom dance? No silly stuff? Just knock em out and leave."

"I was hoping for a Stooges moment here." Astro replied. "I'll wait another minute and see if they bite."

Just as Astro clicked off his radio, he heard the bathroom door open as he hoped atop the toilet in one of the two stalls. The sound of a charging bolt clicked in his sensitive hearing..."Not disapointed." The boy bot snorted to himself as he crouched low with his arms out and a sound of static charges popped from his fingers..."Come on...open door number one and get your..."

suddenly...a hand grenade came flying over the stall with the charging spoon flying away as the menacing ball bounced off the wall and landed at the base of the toilet...

"Ugh...fuck! Can't things ever be simple!" Astro yelped as he jumped off the toilet...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Jing-galing walkies**

An Astroboy/ Reno fan fiction

By Dan Rush

Astro BOY Anime 2003 Tezuka Productions/ SONY Pictures. All rights respected. Fiction for non-profit fandom enjoyement only.

Chapter two

 **Tsukasume**

 **Volks Steak House**

 **7:23pm**

The explosion was muffled and blew the door off the bathroom stall as the North Korean man advanced with his short barrel machine gun raised on his shoulder. He swiftly rolled around the edge of the broken toilet stall to take a pair of red moon boots to the chest and get toss back hard against the wall! Astro snatched the rifle, broke it in half and slugged the man in the stomach hard enough to knock him out!

Astro turned quickly and took a few shots to his body before Atlas bursted through the bathroom door amidst the chaos of fleeing patrons to slap his hands on the second attacker and shock him unconcious...

"What took you so long?" Astro asked as he stood pulling his torn clothes off.

"I was picking my toes?" Atlas replied as he walked up to see the shrapenal embedded in Astro's body. "What the hell did you do?"

"I wasn't going to let the stupid thing blow up in here was I?" Astro replied as he picked shards from his body.

"You alright?" Atlas asked as he picked some of the fragments.

"My ears are screaming." Astro said as he rubbed his stomach..."And my casing's dented...that's gonna be a fun repair bill."

Nikki came running into the bathroom..."Astro?! "Gasp!" "Oh...are you hurt?"

"No...I catch hand grenades all the time." Astro replied as he took Nikki in his arms. "You...might want to watch out? I may have a few shards left in me in a few places?"

Atlas stood pouting. "Gee...care for the dufus."

Nikki looked at Atlas. "You're Atlas? Wow...what a disapointment."

"Hey!" Atlas replied. "Bad things often come in small packages you know?"

Astro gestured..."We should like...get out of here?"

"Yeah...but not before we drag these idiots to the cops." Atlas snarled as he grabbed the man he shocked, checked his mouth for poison capsules and dragged him out of the bathroom...

Astro was about to go after the other guy when Nikki wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him tenderly..."I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"Well...the nights still young you know?" Astro replied. "Can I get this other guy or...are you thinking of having fun right here?"

Nikki let Astro go and watched as he picked the goon up over his head. "Wanna see me bench press him?"

"Silly." Nikki replied. "Let's just get out of here?"

 **Mirakai Town**

 **30 Miles east of Tsukasume**

 **7:23pm**

Reno stepped back and took a moment to admire the dress..."I like how it came out." He said nodding. "Hey Scott? What do you think?"

Scott Tracy took a moment from watching around the shop to gazing at the light blue dress Abby was wearing..."Did you design that?"

"I sketched it out." Reno replied. "Actually I got it from a dress Queen Elizabeth the Second wore in 1949 before she became Queen of England. I saw it on a YOU TUBE video and thought it might look nice on Abby with a few changes."

"You should seriously consider fashion design. It looks perfect on her." Scott said as he suddenly got a message in his ear piece..."Hey?" He said turning to Reno. "Your friend Astro got assaulted in Tsukasume."

Reno snatched out his cell phone and called..."I hope he's ok...I told him not to dance with these people...Astro?"

"Obviously you're calling about what just happened?" Astro replied.

"Are you ok?" Reno asked.

"Oh..." Astro replied. "Some chipped paint, a stupid grenade to my chest, nothing too bad. Everyone is ok. We're going back to the hotel and I'm sure the North Koreans are right behind us."

Reno sighed. "Astro's ok. We're still laying low with the Tracy's by the way and Penelope and Parker should be backing you up."

"Not like we need them...right Atlas?" Astro asked Atlas.

"Not at all...we have it all handled. Except paying for all the damage to Volks stezk house? Don't know how we can cover that one."

Reno rubbed his hair..."Why don't you guys lure them to more suitable places for a fight?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault they ruined my date night." Astro snorted. "Just take care of Abby and let us worry about keeping these North Koreans off your back."

Reno raised his cell phone and took a quick picture. "So what do you think of this dress?" He asked as he sent the picture to Astro...

"Oh...that's cute." Astro replied. He showed the picture to Nikki and Atlas...

"She's very beautiful." Nikki said.

"She could do better." Atlas snorted.

"Can't you say anything nice?" Astro huffed.

"I'm me...get over it." Atlas snapped back.

"Oh whatever guys." Reno replied. "Just...be careful please?"

"Define...careful?" Atlas asked.

Astro clicked off the radio and picked Nikki off the ground. "We'll fly back to the hotel and stay put. What's your plan Atlas?"

Atlas looked like he'd been rejected. "I'll just float around. By myself...which is what usually happens."

Nikki reached out a hand..."You don't have to be lonely if you don't want too."

"Well...I think you two would rather be with each other, I mean, kinda awkward to be a third person in a room? If you catch the drift?" Atlas replied.

Nikki smirked. "You have a dirty mind."

"Like I said...gotta be me ok?" Atlas said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides you know me by now Astro? I gravitate towards fire fighters and fire engines; my thing you know? But I'll be close just in case."

Atlas flew off leaving Astro still holding Nikki. "Ummm...if we're a fountain statue? I don't have water." Nikki said shurgging.

"Oh yeah!" Astro said. "Yeah...we were going back to the hotel...yeah..." Astro lit off his rockets and they flew back to the Hotel.

 **Tsukasume**

 **Un-known location**

 **8:13pm**

Yo Jun of the North Korean Secret Services paced before another woman with a pistol slapping against her head..."Is there something about orders that some people fail to understand? Am I lacking in intelect or are people hard of hearing?"

"The opportunity was open Comrade Yo..." The other woman said. She didn't live long to say anything else.

"Thank you for being insiteful Comrade She Jin...idiot." Yo snarled as she put her pistol back into her holster. "At least the Griffin adheres to orders."

"Of the Griffin, comrade? We have had no progress reports since our mission began. Are not worried?"

" As I said before Comrade Jing...At least someone follows orders." Yo replied. "I am assured that the Griffin will execute things exactly."

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

 **8:42 pm**

Astro walked in and flopped backwards on the bed..."Sheesh...my ears sound like bell towers right now."

Nikki walked up and started to pull Astro's moon boots off..."Ummm...I can do that myself Nikki?"

Tossing them aside...the blonde girl bot climbed onto the bed and started to move her hand over Astro's chest and stomach..."What are you doing?" He asked her...

"Keep still." Nikki replied. "You want these shards of metal out of your skin don't you?"

Astro watched as she went up his chest till her face was close to his..."Ummm...I think most of the "shrap" is a little lower?" He said softly as he squirmed nerviously when her lips came close...

"I'm not interested in the shrap really..." She said as she tenderly kissed him on the lips...

Astro felt his insides heating up and he gasped as Nikki pulled back..."I hate to disapoint you Nikki? But I'm not "plumbed up" if you catch the drift here?"

She came back down to kiss him again..."Obviously? I don't care."

"Mmmmm..." Astro replied smiling. "Obviously...you don't."

They rolled around in the sheets for a moment totally absorbed in French kissing until Nikki straddled Astro's hips..."You are so cute, you're blinking scrambles my brains." Nikki said as she teased Astro's lips.

The boy bot's hands moved along her face and slowly parted Nikki's dress top... "You're certainly better made." He snickered playfully. "I may not be plumbed? But I kinda think I'm capable of...other things?"

Nikki smiled back. "I'm capable of other things too..." Astro tried to rise up as the feeling of a swift surge of static electricity fired him out of his love stupor...

"FUCK!" He screamed as a surge of power raced through his body and everything went black soon after.

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Hotel Sendai**

 **9:20 pm**

The pounding of the door jolted Kennedy out of his sleep and he rolled over his mother and flopped to the floor in a crazy scramble to undo the door lock..."Wait!" He yelped. As he opened the door, Atlas rude-fully snatched him by the robe...

"Get the lead out of your ass! Damn it!" The red boy bot snarled. "I knew I should have followed my worries and gone with them to the room...damn it!" Atlas yelped. "Stupid idiot."

"What?! Atlas hold up!" Kennedy protested as Atlas led him to Astro's room.

"They got him!" Atlas snarled as he and Ken entered the trashed hotel room. "And I fell for that little bitch!"

"Nikki?" Ken replied as he shook himself more awake. "You're saying Nikki..."

"Well you don't see signs of a serious fight do you?" Atlas huffed. "Grrrr...ugh! I knew it! I knew it and I let it happen!"

"Well Astro's got a tracking device doesn't he?" Ken asked.

"Doesn't do any good if they sucked all the power out of him does it?" Atlas replied. "Fuck...I don't even have a way of calling Reno or anybody...Astro had all the numbers, we haven't got time to be looking for Lady Penelope."

"Wham!" Atlas hit the nearby dresser draw so hard that it cracked down the middle. "You gotta try and find Lady Penelope or that crazy car she has, I gotta try and track down where they might have taken Astro."

Ken nodded. "Where do you want me to send Penelope when I find her?"

Atlas brought up a map of the city over his eyes..."The Crystal Dragon glass shop in the Ginza. Easy to remember."

Atlas snatched up a piece of paper and a pen. "This is my radio information so they can call me...hurry up, I bet they're planning to take him to North Korea."

Ken rubbed his lips with worry...

"Don't worry." Atlas replied as he placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. "If they get him to Pyongyang? They'll regret they EVER tried to fuck with me. Just make sure we don't get that close."

Atlas ran for the window and bounded out through the shattered glass and into the night.

 **Unknown location**

 **Japan**

 **10:48pm**

Astro's systems rebooted him awake to where he felt his body jolting and shaking about. Obviously he was hanging by his wrists and his legs were strapped or fixed tight to a wall and someone was messing around with his chest door not figuring out that it was going to be really annoying trying to get it open when the magnetic lock was triggered by him going "cold iron".

Cracking his eye lids a little, he watched as Nikki was trying to work a crow bar in the small crack between the door and his body and she was becoming a little ticked off judging by her face...

"Uh? If you wanted to have rough sex, you just have to ask you know?" Astro said smiling. Nikki answered him by rifle butting his chin with the hook part of the crowbar..."Ok...not a conversationalist huh?"

The girl bot gave him a wicked hate filled look. Then she kept right on working over his door...

"Now...let me try to figure you out." Astro said smirking. "The Bazarkanians made you as a walking nuclear weapon for the North Koreans and to sort of make things easier you sweet talked Mother into feeling sorry for you and she carried your processor out so there would be no paper trail and no one would know better. Am I on target?"

Nikki clocked Astro off the chin again..."Silence!" She screamed.

"Do you know what you are in my book right now?" Astro asked.

Nikki looked up frowning.

"A fucken little bitch." Astro snarled.

This time the robot girl cranked up and swung for the fence! She knocked Astro's head off his shoulders where it dangled to the side on the thick cord of wires that held it and serviced the electronic brain...but Astro quickly reeled it back into place...

"Strike one you dumb little bitch!" Astro yelped...now Nikki was really torn up, she struck his stomach again and again with the crowbar while he hung smiling at her...

"You really are pathetic." Astro snorted.

Nikki dropped the crowbar, snatched up an AK-47 and shoved it in Astro's face..." Make another stupid comment...DO IT YOU PIECE OF JAPANESE JUNK!"

"Oh wow...shoot the stupid thing already...sheesh...maybe a bullet will bounce off me and hit something vital on you? Hope its' not the nuke though, then my day would really suck!" Astro snapped.

Nikki...or rather..."The Griffin"...draped the rifle over a shoulder. "You think you are so smart don't you? How smart you will be when we get to Pyongyang and we have all your secrets."

Astro huffed..."Yeah right...enjoy the fantasy while you can. When Atlas finds me gone? He will go ballistic. And...if you do get me to Pyongyang? That will be the worst mistake of your life Nikki. The only sympathy you'll get from Atlas is that he will kill you last so you have enough time to repent before he rips your guts out."

"Talk big while you can." The girl bot snorted. "No one will find you and you won't be able to protect your secrets for too long from us. And let's see what your dear Atlas can do against the might of our air defense system."

Astro frowned back..."You're a little bitch and delusional too. Why are you helping these maniacs? You're a robot! Don't you understand the harm you'll inflict? Don't you see what that maniac in North Korea does to his own people?!"

Niki turned and butt stroked Astro in the chin. "What the Great General Kim has done for me and out kind far out-weights the weak and soft extortion used to keep robots like you leashed and docile."

"Let me out of these restraints and I'll show you weak and docile!" Astro snapped as he pulled at his restraints. "If you think I won't turn a girl into junk, you're really stupid!"

Nikki walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut behind her as Yo walked up. "My but he's a mouthy piece of trash." She snorted as she clapped her hands together.

"Were you able to break into his processor?" Yo asked.

"No...not unexpected." Nikki snorted. "He's guarded by a very powerful magnetic lock which may take some time to over-come. When are we taking him home?"

"Within a day." Yo replied. "Right now it is very unsafe on the coast. The Japanese have increased their naval patrols. So long as he stays in that cell, he can't call for help. But don't take all day to get his door open or we will have to use stronger measures which for sure will break our new toy...or rather...The Great General's new toy."

 **Tsukasume**

 **The Crystal Dragon glass works**

 **11:39pm**

Atlas stood outside the from door pacing and cursing a storm of frustrated obscenities..."Oh come on! Ugh! Where the hell did they disappear too?"

Just then, the lights of the FAB-01 came into view down the street causing Atlas to run towards them. "About time!" He yelled as he ran up and slid to a stop as Parker came out of the driver's seat...

"The North Koreans have Astro!" Atlas said with worry. "I can't get a signal, I don't know where he could be, I'm going fricken crazy..."

Parker put a hand over Atlas's mouth..."Chill gov-ner before you piss oil over yourself?"

Penelope came out of the car with another man in tow. "Atlas? Tell us what happened?"

Atlas sighed..."Astro went out with this girl robot he met while snow boarding. She called herself Nikki. I think...I'm sure...that she's a damn North Korean plant, I knew the...um...girl was too cute! Obviously I got like major trust issues but...but she was way too nice! Ugh! If they get him to North Korea?"

Penelope turned to the other man..."Virgil? Where is Thunderbird Two right now?"

"Twenty miles north of here. I can have it in fifteen minutes." Virgil Tracy replied.

"I think we'll need it to cover the Pacific slot between Korea and Japan in case they try to use a submarine or ship. Better notify the JMSDF of the situation and have them cover the air. Also...notify John up in Thunderbird Five to radar sweep the Sea of Japan constantly."

Atlas snorted. "That's it? We're going to play pin and haystack and that's it? These jerks are ruthless! If we don't get to Astro soon they'll rip him apart!"

"The best course of action right now Atlas? Is to not lose your head and go off like a loose cannon in a glass shop." Penelope said.

Atlas pointed to the glass works with a smirk..."Doy?"

"Don't worry your head off kid." Virgil said. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Atlas frowned back. "You call me a kid again mister? And you'll see your prostate with your eyes."

end of chapter 2


End file.
